Twilight Doesn't Exist?
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Emily moves to Forks - Of course she'll choose the famous town from her favourite book... But what happens when she see's The Cullen's? And no-one remembers Twilight but her? Is she going mad? And what happens when she starts falling for Edward?
1. First Meeting

***I do not own anything related to Twilight***

**Ok so this is the first chapter of 'Twilight Doesn't Exist?'. I would love to hear your thoughts on this and i promise to update regularly. This is a story about a girl called Emily who absolutely loves Twilight and when her mum and dad split up she chooses to move to Forks, Washington. But she soon discovers that all is not natural in Forks and suddenly Twilight doesn't exist. As she and Edward get closer, she finds herself falling in love, but she doesn't want to go through what Bella did to have a happy ending because she's already had enough heartache. But she soon finds she's making her own version of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"It's fine... I'll be fine..." I mumbled as I watched the flashing images on the screen. My mum was having a panic attack about my first at school tomorrow because she couldn't be there to walk me through the door.

"You're sure? I don't want you to get lost..." she persisted desperately.

"Seriously? In a small town like Forks you think I'll get lost? You're funny..." I laughed.

"How did you know it was such a small town?" she asked as she handed me a bowl of popcorn and moved towards the DVD player to slip in a movie, "I thought you knew nothing about this place..."

I watched her for a moment and bit my tongue. Ever since she and my dad separated she had been paying far too much attention to me. I tried to stop myself from laughing at the absurdity of her question. _If only she knew..._ I thought.

I'd told her I randomly picked Forks, Washington when she'd told me I was able to choose where we moved to. She wanted to get far away from my father and she picked a big country like America, compared to the miniature country of Ireland, to live in. And so when I said Forks, she nodded and started packing.

My friends had all said I was mad for moving to Forks, that I was taking my love of Twilight to another level. But I _really _wanted to live there!

My mum turned back to look at me because I hadn't given her an answer, I shook my head to reassemble my thoughts, "Um, because I saw the welcome sign... 3120 people is hardly millions compared to Belfast..."

She nodded, "True... I don't know why you picked such a rainy place though Emily... I thought you would pick somewhere sunny after living in drizzly Ireland for seventeen years."

I just shrugged and glued my eyes to the screen for the next two hours.

I walked slowly to my room, my eyes already half closing.

"So I'll shout up to you in the morning to make sure you don't sleep late and I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon when you get home from school." My mum said for the hundredth time.

I just nodded and walked across the landing towards my room, "Night. Have a good day at work..." I mumbled sleepily as I closed the door to my mum's gentle and smiling face.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around my small room. In our hurry to move away we packed only half our stuff and all I had in my room was my bed, a small table with my laptop, my wardrobe with my scarcity of clothes and my bookcase filled with my favourite novels.

I sat up and looked at the window and saw a dull day and rain slowly drizzling outside. I smiled, typical Forks... My smile didn't last long, because I was suddenly wondering if my obsession with Twilight _was _becoming too much. My room back home had been covered in posters and I had a whole shelf dedicated to Twilight books... Of course I brought them with me, I would find them harder to leave than my friends...

My friends... I would miss them... Our constant talking and laughing... They were the best friends anyone could ask for. And I would definitely find it hard making new ones.

My friends used to call me the Irish Bella. I had auburn hair that sat in gentle curls, brown eyes, pale skin, didn't need to wear make-up, blushed every time a teacher or cute boy talked to me, was extremely shy, tremendously bad at P.E and was absolutely in love with Edward Cullen, however fictional he was...

I groaned as I looked at the clock on the wall and I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower. After I was woken up by the hot cascade of water I blow dried my hair until it was dry and sitting in gentle curls and then I applied some make-up to add some colour to my cheeks, though I wasn't orange like half the girls in my year back home. I picked out a blue checked shirt and some skinny jeans and slipped them on. I grabbed my navy canvas shoes – which weren't really suitable for Forks, but what the hell? – and I lifted my bag and walked out the door while slipping my coat on.

I began walking to school, the same way my mum had driven when we'd gone to the meeting with the principal on Saturday morning. It only took me five minutes but I would rather have driven. It excited me that Americans could drive at seventeen, or was it sixteen? I wasn't sure, but I wanted to drive! Apparently my dad was sending over some more money, other than the amount he puts into my bank account every month, so I could buy a car. But I'd learned to never trust my father's word.

I reached Forks High and I looked at it in awe like I had on Saturday. I smiled to myself and walked across the parking lot towards the main office.

I glanced around and laughed, "Volvo..." I mumbled to myself. If only my friends were here, I sighed. It was my ritual to shout Volvo every time I saw one. I would be in the middle of a conversation and I would randomly shout Volvo, it never annoyed them though, just convinced them even more that I was nuts.

I looked at the Volvo as I got closer, it was Edward's Volvo. I barely ever saw a sliver Volvo C30. I'd saw blue ones, red ones, white ones, you name it. But I'd only ever saw a sliver one once or twice.

I walked into the main office and took my attention away from the Volvo and towards the lady behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Emily Roberts..." I trailed off as the recognition struck in the woman's face.

"Yes dear! Here you are, I have your map and your timetable... Would you like some help finding your first class?"

"No, I'm fine... The Principal showed me around on Saturday, so I should be fine... Thank you..." I said as I moved away from the desk and the woman smiled happily at me.

I turned and spotted a vending machine across the hall. I walked quickly and fiddled inside my bag to find my purse. I was too nervous to eat anything, but I forgot to grab a drink and now I realised I was parched.

I slipped in the quarter – which was still funny to use – and pressed my selection. The machine made an unhealthy noise and I heard something drop and then stop. I furrowed my brows and looked at the machine curiously. I put my purse into my other hand and banged the front of the machine – nothing happened.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them again and turned to move away when a snow white hand banged the machine and the can of coke dropped out. I looked down at the can and bent quickly to pick it up.

I turned to say thank you when I felt the can almost slip from my hand. My mouth dropped open in shock. The boy standing in front of me was absolutely gorgeous. He was lanky, well-built but not bulky, he had untidy bronze hair and the most stunning golden eyes. He wore a long sleeved t-shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. His skin was pure white and the muscles were clear to see under his skin. He was holding his books with perfectly sculpted hands that any girl would love to have hold her. I watched in awe and suddenly his hand moved nervously. My face shot back up to his face and I was blinded by another wave of perfection.

"There you are." He said smiling a gentle crooked smile that made my heart almost stop beating.

"T-Thank you..." I mumbled.

He smiled once more and turned to walk away from me.

I watched after him for a long moment and my thoughts began to reassemble themselves.

I thought back over my description of him, focusing on the details. I knew someone had been described like that before, but I couldn't put my finger on it, my head was too clogged up with the picture of the beautiful boy.

I felt the can of coke drop from my hand as the answer showed itself in my brain.

The boy had every feature of Edward Cullen... Every _single_ feature. If they ever made Twilight a film, he would have to play Edward...

* * *

I walked to lunch with the boy from my French class who insisted I sit with him and his friends. He was a little too enthusiastic, a bit like Mike Newton, except his name was something like Dylan, or Daniel.

"So you speak Irish?" he asked for the seventh time as we sat down beside his friends, who automatically turned to me when he mentioned speaking another language.

"A little..." I admitted, blushing as red as a lobster, "I did a GCSE in Irish..."

They looked at me with unknowing expressions, "It's an exam you do when you're sixteen... It's a two year course..." I hinted and they eventually caught on and nodded.

"So how long have you studied it?" Dylan, or Daniel asked.

"Um, five years..." I admitted.

"Oh my Gosh! Five years!" a girl across the table almost shouted and I blushed deeper, "Say something!"

"Uh... Cad é mar atá tú?" I tried.

They looked at me with amazed faces, "What does that mean?" the girl asked.

"How are you?" I told her.

She smiled and moved up a seat towards another girl so they were both sitting across from me in the cafeteria that seemed to hold the whole school.

"I'm Anna." She said.

"And I'm Rachel." The other girl said as Dylan or Daniel walked away to join the lunch queue.

"I'm Emily..." I nodded shyly.

Both girls watched as he walked away and then Anna sighed, "Oh my God, Dean is so gorgeous..." she whispered dreamily.

So his name was Dean... Well I was close? I looked at him as he walked away, I hadn't really noticed if he was good looking, my head had been filled with the picture of the boy at the vending machine.

"I can name someone hotter..." Rachel said smugly and I turned to look at her. She and Anna were both looking at the doors that led outside the cafeteria. I followed their gaze and saw the boy walk through the doors. He kept his head straight ahead and he walked with ease and grace.

I suddenly found myself blurting – something I don't normally do – "Don't you think he looks a lot like –"

"Edward Cullen..." Anna and Rachel said together. But they didn't seem to be listening to me, they were totally fixated on him.

"Yes!" I almost laughed, "So it's not just me then..."

They snapped out of their somewhat perverted gaze to look at me, "Not just you what?" Anna asked.

"That thinks he looks like Edward Cullen." I repeated, confused.

"Of course he looks like Edward Cullen!" Anna laughed and Rachel looked at me with a curious stare, "That's because he _is _Edward Cullen!" she said.

"What?" I asked. My stomach dropped out of my body and I felt my face go completely white. I swallowed as the wave of disbelief clouded over me. I blinked and tried to breathe but my lungs seemed to be out of action.

"The Cullen's... That guy – Edward Cullen. Hottest guy in school..." she said, she'd simplified her words like a person does when talking to a child. But her words still didn't register. I had a feeling, in the back of my mind, in the pit of my stomach, that something wasn't right...

I looked over at him again to see him sitting at a table by himself with no food in front of him.

I looked back at the two girls and tried to make my voice sound like I simply wanted the gossip on the 'hottest guy in school', "Tell me everything..."

Anna and Rachel smiled, "Well there are five of them," my heart beat picked up, "There's Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and..." she moved her head towards the boy, "Edward."

"You guys are joking right?" I said laughing nervously.

"About what?" Rachel questioned.

"This family... They can't have the exact same names as The Cullen's from Twilight! Did they change their names or something?"

"Twilight?" they said together, perplexity and unknowingness clear in both their voice and expression, "What's Twilight?"

I watched them for a moment in simple astonishment and disbelief. They had to be joking... They _had _to be...

"T-Twilight! The biggest book series known to teenagers! You know Edward and Bella?" I asked incredulously.

Their expressions told me they hadn't got a clue what I was talking about. "I'm sure_ Forks_ has heard of Twilight..."

Anna shook her head and exchanged a look with Rachel, then she turned back to me, "Rachel and I know every good book there is to know and we can tell you that Twilight does not exist..."

I gulped and looked back over towards the boy who was looking near the door now. I followed his gaze and watched in horror as four more people walked through the doors.

One was tall, with blonde hair that flowed to her hips. She had red lips and a pale face and beautiful clothes. She was walking beside a boy who was very well-built. His shirt was tight because of the muscles that lay underneath and he wore a constant smile on his face. He looked like... _A big teddy bear... _

I looked back at Anna and Rachel who were watching me watch them, "Rosalie and Emmett..." I said in a shocked whisper and they smiled and nodded.

I looked back at the door and watched as a tiny, pixie-like girl walked – or rather danced – through the door. She had black, spiky hair and she wore the latest fashion. She walked beside a blonde haired boy who had a lot of muscles – of course, not as much as 'Emmett' - and looked like he was struggling to walk through the cafeteria without screaming.

I looked back at Anna and Rachel, "Alice and Jasper." I stated and they smiled and nodded once more, finally believing I was sane again.

But I was far from sane. I was just too shocked to speak – or scream. There were five people in this cafeteria, who incredulously resembled the Cullen family from my favourite books of all time. They had the same names, the same amazing good looks and somehow Twilight did not exist...

I took my gaze away from the tabletop and looked over at 'The Cullen's' again. Suddenly Edward raised his head and looked me in the eyes. I felt my eyes get wider and I took in a sharp breath.

Alice could see the future, Jasper could feel people's emotions... And Edward could read minds...

I don't know why – because I honestly thought these girls were playing a trick on me – but I began singing Don't Stop Believin' to block my thoughts. I didn't know what was going on, but I was right.

Twilight did exist, and they _didn't_.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! I have loads of ideas for this and things will become even more interesting when Emily makes a phone call to her friends – the people she shared Twilight with – and her life turns upside down when things start going wrong. Please Review! I would love to hear your thoughts on this!**


	2. Phone Call

***Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters***

* * *

Chapter 2:

"_Don't stop believin'... Hold on to that feeling..." _I mumbled inside my head. He probably thought I was nuts...

_Stop thinking about not thinking about him! _I scolded myself.

I looked up at Anna and Rachel who were talking animatedly about the film they'd gone to see at the weekend. I fixed my eyes on their faces as my song finished and I concentrated _really _hard on what they were saying.

"Hey Emily, Paramore have a concert coming up... Do you want to go?" Anna asked as she looked away from Rachel and at me.

"Um, Yeh sure..." I nodded automatically.

She smiled, "Cool... You know who they are right?" she asked.

I laughed, "Of course I know who they are. They are one of my favourite bands... Just because I lived in Ireland doesn't mean I was cut off from civilization..." I mumbled and for a short moment my head cleared of thoughts about the mysterious family sitting less than ten metres away.

I looked over towards their table, to see if they were still there, or if I was imagining things. But sure enough, they were all sitting there talking. All of them but one... Edward.

He was staring at me.

I gulped and looked away, my face burning. He was looking at me with laughter in his eyes, like he'd heard my comment about Ireland.

I kept my head fixed on Anna, but moved my eyes towards their table. He was still watching.

Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped in shock. I stood up and lifted my bag. Anna and Rachel followed me. Or rather they followed Dean who had followed me, I noticed after a moment.

I picked my timetable out of my bag and looked at it... _Biology_.

No, it wasn't possible. I swear if he was in my class I think I would faint in the doorway. I began breathing rapidly and I had to grab the table edge to stop myself toppling over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked reaching out to touch my elbow.

"Um... Yeh" I said standing up slowly, "Yeh." I nodded.

The three of them looked at me curiously. And I began to walk away from them while making a playlist in my head to sing encase he was in my class.

Anna was in my Biology class and when we walked through the door I was happy to see that all the tables were filled except one, which I would have to share with her.

I took my book from Mr Wheeler's hand and smiled thankfully at him and blushed violently when he welcomed me to the class and asked me what part of Ireland I was from.

I took my seat beside Anna and erased my playlist from my mind. I would go home and figure out what was going on. I was sure they were playing a prank – which was so _not _funny.

I began to relax in the class and listened carefully to the teacher and everything he was saying. I found Biology fascinating – which made my friends think I was even weirder...

The bell rang and I frowned as I packed the textbook into my bag. I grabbed my timetable and looked at my next class.

_Algebra_. Another subject I enjoyed. I'd completed an Additional Mathematics GCSE back home and achieved an A*. I walked slowly to the class alone, as Anna had gone a different way after Biology.

I turned the corner and spotted someone who was no taller than four feet five standing at their locker.

I drew in a sharp breath and Alice turned her head to look at me. She gazed at me for a long moment and smiled gently, obviously knowing I was staring at her. Suddenly her eyes went blank and her smile dropped into a frown.

I watched her for a long moment in shock and I felt my heart thud against my ribcage and fight to get out.

Her face and eyes came back into focus and she stared at me with a horrified and surprised expression.

_Was the whole school in on this joke_?

I put my head down and began walking straight down the corridor, never looking at her, but I could feel her staring after me.

* * *

I slammed the front door and fell against it, letting my bag drop to the floor.

I tried to take deep breaths, in through my nose and out through my mouth. I gripped the door handle behind my back and suddenly felt the urge to lock it.

_As if that would stop vampires..._ A little voice in my head told me.

"But vampires aren't real..." I said and then I stopped myself as I turned to slip the lock, "Oh my God I'm talking to myself..."

I shook my head and locked the door tightly. I grabbed my bag and began to head upstairs, holding tightly onto the rail.

I reached my room and threw my bag on the bed. I closed my door and sat down on the floor against it. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I was perfectly happy living in Ireland – Okay, not perfectly happy... But happy enough – and now I'd moved to Forks and my world had been tipped onto its side.

They weren't real... The school was playing a trick on me... Probably some prank they play on every new student... Some kind of American tradition...

I shook my head. All the persuading in the world wouldn't convince me. I just had a feeling, in the pit of my stomach that it was true... It made me feel sick...

I raised my head and my eyes met my bookcase. My eyes widened and I crawled over to it quickly.

I looked across the shelves, forgetting where I'd placed The Twilight Saga when I'd unpacked, I hadn't read them since I'd got here. I rebuked myself in my head for not reading them in two weeks.

I searched and searched, but I couldn't find them. I tore the books off the shelves and they landed on a pile on the floor.

I looked frantically, my hands gripping and throwing books across my small room. But I couldn't find them. I remembered putting them there... They were the first books I'd unpacked...

I sat back against the foot of my bed and placed my hands flat on the cold wooden floor to compose myself.

_Pamela..._

I quickly added up the time difference in my head. We were eight hours behind... It was four now so it would be midnight in Ireland... I quickly grabbed my bag that was still on my bed. I recklessly found my phone and moved my shaking fingers to find her number. I didn't care if the call cost me a hundred dollars, I needed to prove my sanity.

She would probably be in bed, but she would answer.

I waited anxiously while the phone company put me through and the phone started ringing.

I heard her pick up on the third ring, "Emily!" she laughed.

"Pamela... You're awake..." I laughed, relieved.

"Well you know me... I don't sleep..."

I smiled at the voice of my best friend and I put my head back against the bed. My heart rate began to fall back to normality as I realised my sanity was so close.

"So why are you calling?" she asked, I could hear her typing in the background. Trust Pamela to be on Facebook at this time of night.

"The weirdest thing happened today Pamela..." I began.

"Did they not like you?" she asked, horror clear in her voice.

"No it wasn't that... Guess who was there... Or who they _say_ was there?"

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about..." she admitted.

"I think their playing with me... But it's just too weird. They look like them and they have the same names... And they tried to tell me Twilight isn't real, but I know it is and so do you and I need you to tell me..."

"Emily!" Pamela almost shouted, "What are you talking about?"

"The Cullen's, Pamela... They're in Forks." I whispered.

"The Cullen's?" her voice was confused, "Who are the Cullen's? And what's that Twilight thing you're talking about?"

I stopped breathing. The phone slipped from my hand. And the world turned fully upside down, with no hope of sanity returning.

* * *

**That's the second chapter! I was so eager to write it! I just couldn't wait! I hope you guys like it! Please review and give me your ideas!**

**Thank you!!**


	3. Decision

***Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight and all the characters***

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Emily? Emily!" I heard Pamela shout.

I sat on the floor, unable to move. I was breathing, but my head was spinning like I was getting no oxygen. I was shaking from head to toe.

Was she playing a trick on me too?

No, Pamela would never do that. She knows how much I love Twilight. Or _did _know how much.

We had talked about Twilight so much, we had read the fan fiction stories together, we had goggled the Cullen's millions of times, we had drooled over them, and we had wished we were Bella!

And now she didn't remember.

I lifted the phone suddenly, "Yes. I'm here, sorry I dropped the phone." I said, my voice shaking.

"So, are you going to answer me? Who are the Cullen's? Oh my god! Do you fancy one of them?" she giggled.

"Listen, I have to go... I'll ring you some other time. You should probably get some sleep too." I said, my voice a monotone. I wasn't just freaked out that she didn't remember, I was _sad_. Twilight was the best thing that ever happened to us. We become best friends because of Twilight! That was how I knew it definitely happened.

"Yeh, you're probably right... But promise me you'll ring me and tell me about the cute guy!" she almost squealed.

"Okay, I promise..." I mumbled, "Bye..." I said as I hung up the phone.

Now that I was free to think I climbed up onto my bed and slipped under the duvet cover.

"Honey..." I woke up to my mum shaking my shoulder gently.

"Mmm?"

"Come on... I brought home some dinner." She said quietly.

I got up slowly and followed her from my room.

We both sat at the table and picked at the pizza she had bought. My thoughts were all over the place and I didn't have an appetite.

"So what happened in your room?" she asked after a long silence, "Your books are all over the room."

I shrugged, "I was looking for something..." I replied.

She nodded and got up to get a drink for us. "So, how was school?"

"Good." I lied.

"Any cute boys?" she laughed, "It must be weird for you having boys in the same school after being in an all girl's school for so long..."

"Yeh..." I nodded.

"Yes it's weird, or yes there is a cute boy?" she teased and I couldn't help but smile.

"Both..." I admitted.

"Oh tell me!" she laughed as she placed a glass of coke down in front of me.

"One boy I really like..." I started.

"Whose name is?" she hinted.

"Edward Cullen." I said nervously.

I watched as her brows creased and she frowned. For a short moment, I thought she knew, I thought she remembered all my rants about him.

"Yes. I think his father Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital." My heart was crushed, "I work on his ward." She smiled, "He's very handsome, pity he has a wife..." she mused.

"Yeh." I nodded.

"You chose a good outfit for your first day." She smiled, changing the subject, "A shirt and jeans is so very you... It's nice," she said taking a bite of her pizza, "It's a nice change from the uniform you used to wear back home, huh?"

"Yeh it is," I smiled.

"How are you?" she asked suddenly, "I keep saying how things are better here than they are back home... But I don't know how you feel. How you're coping. How are you coping?"

I looked down at the pizza, "I don't really miss anything except my friends." And Twilight, I added silently.

"I know, it was hard for you to leave them." She said looking at the table.

I nodded, "But I'm ok..." I smiled, "I wanted to move here remember?" I laughed.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeh... You did."

* * *

I lay in bed and stopped breathing as the thought struck me. It was true what I'd said to my mum, I did want to move to Forks and I'd always wished I was Bella.

I always wished for it to happen and now it had and I was crying and screaming and freaking out.

I suddenly decided something that would make or break my life.

I didn't know how to hide my thoughts from Edward, but I would sure as hell try.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was going to find out.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Please review and if theres anything you want to see in it please tell me and i'll see if i can fit it in! Thank you! **


	4. English Class

Was it possible to feel so nervous?

My hand was hovering right above the door handle, but I just couldn't seem to make it stop shaking so I could open it.

I took a deep breath and told myself everything was going to be fine. It all seemed so much easier when I was in bed and thinking about going to school, now that I was faced with the task, I was hopeless.

I opened the door swiftly, like pulling off a plaster from the most sensitive part of your body. I let out a sigh and a small whimper and tried to make my feet move outside the door.

It was impossible!

"Come on Emily..." I mumbled to myself, "Its Edward freaking Cullen, you would run for him any other time..."

My legs began to move slowly out the door and once I was down the porch steps I seemed to calm dramatically and I walked faster.

* * *

I arrived at the school on time and I made my way to my form room. I walked inside and sat down at my desk, I waited for what seemed like forever, until first class begun.

We were all walking out the door when the teacher called to me.

I walked over to her and smiled gently, "Yes?" I asked.

"Um, the school have a problem with your timetable... You're first period History class and your fourth period English class are too full to have you participate in them. However there is an English class when you're supposed to have History and vice versa, so you have simply been switched from one to the other..." she said smiling sweetly.

"So I have English now?" I asked.

She nodded, "I printed you off a new timetable. Here you are." She said as she handed me the piece of paper.

"Uh, thank you..." I said, slightly bewildered at the rush of events.

She smiled at me once more and moved back towards her desk as her freshman class moved into the classroom.

I walked out of the room and gazed down at my timetable. Using my scarce knowledge of the school I found my way to class slowly, and consequently arrived ten minutes late.

I knocked on the door gently and walked inside.

The teacher was an old man with white hair and small glasses that balanced on his nose. I watched nervously as his eyes travelled across the room and straight to my face. His eyes were cold and I immediately got trapped in his ice gaze and forgot the words in my head.

"Yes?" he shouted angrily.

"I... Um, I..."

"You're late to my class... Do not have the unmannerly cheek to come here and talk to me from the door!" he said, his eyes as wide as pancakes, "Come here!"

I walked slowly, never taking my eyes off him and I found it hard to breathe properly.

"How dare you come here late! What is your excuse, or rather what is _not _your excuse?"

"I was..." I trailed off, the terror clear in my eyes and the blood flooding my cheeks.

I watched as he took a deep breath and I was prepared for another blow when suddenly I heard another voice speak, "Why don't you let her explain instead of screaming at her?" his voice was musical, and so gentle that it could only belong to one person.

I didn't have the guts to turn and see his gorgeous face, I was too afraid of the teacher shouting again.

"Fine then..." he muttered, "Explain."

I took a deep breath as the angry colour faded from his cheeks, "I wasn't supposed to be in this class... I was only transferred here this morning and it took me a while to find the class because I only started here yesterday."

He looked at me for a long moment and I swallowed convulsively, "Very well..." he almost whispered, "Welcome to the class, Miss?"

"Roberts... Emily Roberts."

"Miss Roberts..." he nodded, "Now that you know where the class is I'm sure you will be here bright and early tomorrow morning..." he skimmed his eyes across the class, "Now, seeing as he was so eager to stand up for you, he can help you catch up with the class... Take a seat at the back beside Mr Cullen."

I turned sheepishly and faced the class, most of them with proud faces rather than mocking ones for what I'd just went through. I walked slowly to the back of the classroom where Edward was seated and I eventually lifted my head to look at him because I had to see where he was.

I gazed at him in wonder as I walked robotically towards him. His eyes were gentle and slightly amused, and he wore... A crooked smile...

My stomach tightened as I neared him and I sat down slowly.

"Hi..." he spoke first and I turned my head to look at him.

His eyes were _pure gold_. I'd never saw anything like it in my entire life... I gazed at him for a long moment, drowning in the deepness of his eyes.

He simply stared back for a long moment and his eyes turned up at the sides, he was smiling. I lowered my gaze to his lips, and I took in the sensual curve of his lips as they formed a crooked smile.

I sighed blissfully and he spoke again, tearing me from my reverie, "I'm Edward Cullen..."

I looked back up, into his eyes and smiled myself, unable to hide my joy, "I'm Emily Ro-"

"Roberts." He finished for me, "I heard." He nodded towards the teacher and gave a little laugh which caught my attention. He had such a lovely laugh, like listening to bells ringing.

I laughed nervously, "Thank you... For sticking up for me..."

He nodded, "It was my pleasure. It's the only fun we get around here, watching him stuff up... Otherwise it's quite a boring class..."

"Ugh," I looked at the table, "Great... I'll probably fall asleep..." though I highly doubted I would with God's creation sitting beside me...

"I have a feeling this class will be very fun from now on..." he said happily, I looked up at him in confusion, "I have a partner now..." he explained, "I think we'll have fun..."

I laughed timidly as the colour flooded my cheeks.

"You have the most lovely colour in your cheeks..." he smiled down at me, "It's very pretty."

So it didn't bother him then? Well that was a good thing. I stopped myself quickly and began to think of the teacher and his attitude towards me... Anything to stop myself thinking of him.

He can read thoughts, I reminded myself and he's probably just heard everything I've been thinking about him and how I think he's gorgeous... Stop it! I scolded. Ugh, this was never going to work.

I looked up at him from the corner of my eye and he was looking at me curiously, "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, you're just very difficult for me to read..."

I frowned and looked at the table. I'd heard those words before... But where?

I thought for a minute and when it hit me my head shot up to look at him, _I find you very difficult to read_. Chapter 2 of Twilight, he said it to Bella...

That must mean...

_He can't read my thoughts..._

I looked into his eyes for a long moment, mine wide with shock and his narrowed with frustration.

_Can you read my thoughts? Edward? You can't read my thoughts can you?_

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laugh, because my thoughts were safe. Or cry, because this was getting far too freaky...

I watched him for a moment longer, and he gazed into my eyes, trying to get inside my head.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Your opinion means a lot to me so please review!!**


	5. Library

**So. Much. Writer's. Block.**

**Ok, not _that _much... But enough to drive me mad... I needed something really good for this chapter and it hit me last night, so i've written the chapter and i hope you like it!! I will be updating sooner and more often now, so keep reading and hopefully enjoying!!**

**I hope this is a good chapter... Days of picking my brains and i came up with this... Please review and let me know if i got you!!**

* * *

I looked up at him as the bell rang, ending class.

"I'll see you later Emily..." he smiled lightly.

"Yeh... Uh, bye..." I mumbled.

I stood up to slip my books into my bag. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he moved around my seat and began to walk out of the classroom. I turned my head as he reached the door and I watched as his perfection glided into the corridor.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I saw that he was gone.

"Oh God." I whispered, "I seriously need to wake up, because this can't be real..." I shook my head as I whispered to myself.

"Miss Roberts?" I heard the teacher call. My head shot up and I looked at him with wide eyes, "I think you'd better move on to class... You don't want to be late, _again_."

"Uh, yes sir..." I mumbled as I stuffed the books into my bag. I flung it over my shoulder and almost ran out of the room.

I picked my timetable out of my pocket and slowly made my way to my Math class. After Maths came my new History class, which was thankfully taught by a kind teacher...

I looked down at my timetable and let out a sigh of relief when I saw I had a free period before lunch.

I went to the library and walked to the very back of the massive room. I sat down at one of the two tables that were there.

I picked my IPod out of my bag and my English homework.

I began to work on the past paper question, but I'd only gotten a few words written down when my thoughts turned back to Edward again.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to look at him as I pulled my earphones out.

"Hi." He said lightly, his face was amused.

"Hi." I breathed, my heart rate still going a million miles a minute.

"So, what are you up to?" he asked looking at my work.

"English... Um... How did you know where I was? I didn't think anyone came to this part of the library..."

"You noticed that too, huh?" he smiled.

"Yeh, well, it's the only two tables that don't have graffiti all over them, so I guessed not many people came here."

He nodded, "Well... I come here during my free periods... It's _quieter_..." he whispered, then he shrugged and laughed gently, "And I discovered it before you, so technically... It's mine."

I smiled, "But I'm new here, I only discovered it yesterday... And you're supposed to be a gentleman... So you should let me have it."

"Who said I was a gentleman?" he smiled wickedly, and then he shrugged, "How about a compromise? There are two tables, what if we have one each?"

I bit my lip, "But you'll distract me..." I teased.

He gasped, "Me?" he shook his head, "I would never!"

I smiled, "Fine. Take a seat..."

He smiled and sat down in the seat next to mine.

"I thought you were going to sit at the other table?" I asked, smelling his gorgeous scent as he sat _way _too close to me.

He smiled, "Didn't you hear Mr. Mc Kenna? I have to help you catch up on the work you've missed."

I frowned, "Fine then..." I groaned.

"Fine." He said sharply, I watched him in shock as he stood up to walk away.

"Wait!" I called.

He turned to look at me, his face was serious and annoyed, "What?" he asked curtly, "You don't want me here, so I may as well just leave..."

I shook my head quickly, the panic clear in my features as I blushed violently, "No, I didn't mean it like that... I just couldn't be bothered to do English, that's all..."

He laughed suddenly and I stared at him in shock, "Oh God! Your face!" he laughed, "I was only joking Emily..."

My mouth dropped open as my heart stopped beating, "What?"

He smiled, "Sorry. I just couldn't resist..." I swallowed and looked at the floor, "Hey." His voice was soft again, "You forgive me, right?"

I looked up at his gentle eyes, "Yes... I was just surprised you fooled me that's all... It's normally me who fools my friends..." I laughed.

He smiled and returned to his seat, "So, don't you like English?" he asked.

"I do... I just don't like _him_."

He grinned, "He's a softie really... He'll lighten up within a few weeks, trust me."

I smiled gently, "So what have I missed?"

"Well..." he sighed, opening his English folder in one quick movement, "We've really only been studying Romeo and Juliet..."

I smiled, "That's okay then..."

"Why?"

"I love Romeo and Juliet... I know it off by heart..."

He smiled, "Me too..." he gazed at me for a long moment and when I blushed his gaze moved from my eyes to my cheeks.

He shook his head and turned back to the file, "We have some notes here –"

His voice cut off at the sound of my gentle laughter.

"What?" he asked looking at me curiously.

I pointed to the top of his page where he'd written, 'Not many people believe that Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet to be true soul mates' in his elegant script.

"What, you believe that's true?"

I shook my head, "No... I think I'm one of the few that believe they were true soul mates."

He smiled at me, "I think they were too..."

Suddenly his smile cut off and his eyes focused on the table for a short moment. He looked back up at me and smiled lightly, but his shoulders were hunched and his face was torn, "Shall we get back to it?" he asked.

"Um... Okay?" I made it sound like a question.

He leaned over the file slightly and began to explain some of the notes to me in detail.

"Edward?" a light voice called.

He raised his head slowly from the file and he turned to look at whoever it was, but I couldn't take my eyes off him to see for myself.

He smiled brightly, "Hi."

I tore my eyes away from him to look at the girl who stood in front of us. She wasn't a Cullen, but she had _golden eyes_.

I felt my brows furrow as I looked at the blonde haired beauty in front of me.

She turned to look at me, "I know Edward seems to be helping you with something..." she glanced at the file, "Ugh, Romeo and Juliet, who even likes that?" she seemed to ask thin air, then she looked back at me, "Do you mind if _I _have him for this period..."

Edward looked at me, his face blank, "Um... Sure." I mumbled.

She smiled and grabbed his jacket lightly, "Thank you..." her head turned to the side, "I like your accent... Where are you from?" she asked sweetly, "Australia?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Ireland."

"Oh! The capital of Australia... I hear it's nice there..." she smiled.

I watched her in confusion. Was she being serious?

I saw Edward smile crookedly and I couldn't help but grin a little too.

"Bye Emily." He said quietly as he stood up, "I'll leave you my file so you can catch up..."

"Thank you..." I smiled gently.

They both turned to walk away from me, but then the girl turned back, "Oh! I'm so sorry... I didn't even ask your name..."

"Emily." I said.

"Emily..." she smiled, "I'm Tanya."

I felt my heart stop beating and they both looked at me curiously, Edward's gaze more caring than hers.

"N-Nice to meet you Tanya..." I stuttered as they both walked down the aisle of the library.

I tried to breathe properly but I couldn't seem to get any air in my lungs...

I watched in horror as Tanya pulled Edward's arm around her shoulder.

I took a deep breath, still it was no use.

That was Tanya... Tanya that wanted Edward...

And by the looks of things... _Had _Edward.

* * *

**Well? Were you expecting it?? I don't know... :-/ I hope you guys liked this!! **

**Please review and let me know!!**


	6. History Class

**Ok first off, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated recently. I was trying to get my first FanFic 'Remember Me!' finished, I've been trying to finish drawing my friends Emmett picture for her birthday (yes, I draw too), and I've also had TONS of school work... But I haven't forgotten you and I'm back!! *Everyone cheers!***

**I'd like to say thanks to MissTeamEmmett for giving me LOADS of ideas... What is _really _freaky is that my original idea for this story is two of yours combined!! Haha. Thanks for the ideas, I will be using some of them!!**

**Ok down to business, hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

I sat in shock as the time ticked by. They had left the library, but I still watched the space where I'd seen them last.

I turned back to the desk and stared at the wood. My eyes burned from not blinking and my fingers were shaking rapidly.

I didn't understand why I was so worked up...

Why did I try to lie to myself? I knew exactly why.

Because I was beginning to get used to the idea that Edward Cullen was real and not some fictional character... And now Tanya was here and she was messing up the balance. She didn't exist in Forks in Twilight... Why couldn't she stay in Alaska??

I felt the anger bubbling inside me and almost at once a calm and mocking voice shut out every other thought in my head.

_Why do you care Emily? It's not as if he would ever like someone like you..._

I felt my heart drop at the acknowledgement. It was true, Edward would never like me...

I shook my head to erase the thoughts and worries about Edward and Tanya and tried to copy up some of Edward's English notes. As soon as my pen hit the paper the bell rang, making me jump.

Had the time really passed that quickly? How long had I been worrying about Edward?

I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag. I scooped Edward's folder into my arms and headed to my American History class.

I reached the room within a few minutes, it was right next door to my old room.

I walked inside and saw a young teacher at the head of the class, "Mr Ferguson isn't here today, so I'm your cover teacher... No work has been left so you can get on with your own work." She nodded, "Oh! Come in, come in..." she said noticing me as I stood near the door.

I smiled at her and walked to an empty seat at the front. I sat down at put my bag on the floor, removing my pens and a notepad. I flicked open Edward's English file and began to copy the notes, whilst keeping the mocking thoughts away.

I heard a low gasp and turned towards the sound.

Alice Cullen was staring at me.

She was sitting in the second row and I only had to turn my head a little to see her.

My lips automatically stretched up into a smile as I looked at my second favourite Cullen (joint with Emmett). The day I chose between Team Edward and TeamEmmett/Alice had been one of the hardest in my life. But of course I chose Edward...

My mind screamed at me not to smile at her, not to show any recognition.

She'd had a vision of me. She knew something.

My smile turned gentle, "Um, are you ok?" I asked.

She stared at me for another long moment and then she blinked and looked at the file, "Is that my brothers file?" she asked curiously.

I looked down at it, "Yes." I answered simply, "He gave it to me in English so I could copy up with the notes..."

"Oh." She said. She looked at me and suddenly she smiled, "I'm Alice." She said quietly, she lifted her bag and books and moved forward a seat so she was right next to me, "Alice Cullen."

I smiled as she said the name, "I'm Emily Roberts..."

She nodded, "So how do you like Forks?"

I looked out the window thoughtfully, "Well it's more than I expected anyway."

"It's a nice place." She admitted.

"Very rainy." I mumbled.

She nodded, "Better that way in my opinion."

"It makes me feel at home..." I smiled.

"You're from Ireland." She stated.

"Yeh... Strong accent." I laughed.

"Must have taken you forever to get over the jetlag... When did you move here?"

"Two weeks ago... And yeh it did." I smiled, "Coming all the way from Australia and all."

"Australia?" she asked, confused.

I laughed and looked into her kind eyes, "Edward's... Um... Girlfriend." The words burned in my throat, "She thought Ireland was the capital of Australia."

Alice laughed a musical laugh that made almost everyone in the class jump.

"That sounds like her..." she whispered, shaking her head sarcastically.

"You don't like her?"

She bit her lip, "It's not that... It's just..." she sighed, "Edward could do better..." she looked at me with piercing eyes for a long moment, "I used to like her... But my ideas of her have _changed _now."

I felt my forehead crease in curiosity, "I don't understand..." I admitted.

"It doesn't matter..." she smiled, "I'll let you continue with your work." She nodded towards the file block on my desk.

"Oh... Thanks..." I said turning my attention back to my work.

I'd been working for about ten minutes when I saw Alice's head turned towards me and her eyes burning into me.

I moved my head slowly and looked at her, "Is something wrong?" I asked nervously.

She was looking at my clothes, "Where did buy your clothes?" she asked.

"Um." I looked down at them, "Hollister... Why?"

She bit her lip, "Emily."

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath, "We're going to be friends anyway so I know you won't take offence."

I would've found that weird if I didn't know she was psychic...

"You need some help with your clothes..."

I burst out laughing. If I had any doubts that this wasn't real they were gone now. That was definitely Alice Cullen.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Nothing..." I laughed. "But Alice I don't think there's anything wrong with my clothes... I'm not really in to fashion." I admitted looking down at the sheet of paper in front of her which had a detailed drawing of a ball gown sketched perfectly.

She smiled, "You will be once I'm finished with you."

I laughed once and turned back to look at my work.

My head suddenly realised what she had said before about Tanya...

Didn't she like Tanya at all? Maybe her vision had changed something...

This was getting all too complicated... I thought warily as I rubbed my temple. I didn't know how long I could handle it.

The bell rang suddenly and I jumped.

I turned towards my bag and slipped my belongings inside. I stood up as I swung my bag over my shoulder.

Alice was standing waiting on me, a friendly smile playing on her lips.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Come on." She said with a wave of her hand, "You can sit with us at lunch."

My heart stopped beating. I was going to have to face... Edward.

* * *

**I'll update faster now, i promise!! I'm on Easter break now so i'll hopefully be able to write more inbetween school work!!**

**Please review!!**


	7. Lunch

**Hey guys!! The next update is here! Haha.**

**I would just like to say to my friend Caitlin from school, who posted, I think 3 reviews (go read them they are sooo funny) that yes, you cracked the Pamela + Emily Roberts = Pamela Roberts!! For those of you who are confused, we have a friend called Pamela Roberts, she's the Pamela in the story, the one who's on Facebook until three in the morning...**

**Anyway, to your last review, it may look like Emily is living one of my dreams; Complete Twihard, Irish, Team Edward, Hollister Fan, but no, Emily is not me. Pamela and I thought of this idea in Form Class one morning... I swear... Okay maybe I wish I was her, just a little, like a tiny bit... Haha.**

**Anyway, you said you wanted me to get rid of Tanya, so that Emily *cough I cough* could get with Edward, well you're just going to have to keep reading aren't you?? I may decide not to... Who am I kidding? Yeh I know... Not you...**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling... Here's the chapter!!**

* * *

I shook my head, "No Alice... I can sit with Anna and Rachel at lunch, honestly." I stuttered.

She looked at me with determined eyes, "Your sitting with us." She commanded.

"But-" I started.

She held up a hand, "Don't Emily. Now come..." she said walking out the door.

I groaned internally, because I knew Alice would hear if groaned out loud. I followed her to the cafeteria, my heart thudding in my chest, which she ignored. I saw Edward as soon as I walked into the lunch room.

He was sitting at the Cullen's table, surrounded by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya...

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heartbeat that skipped unevenly when I'd saw Edward.

"Relax Emily." Alice smiled, looking back at me over her shoulder, "We aren't going to bite."

I raised my eyebrows at her sceptically and her face dropped suddenly as if she knew I knew. I smiled, "I know that Alice." I said quickly trying to draw attention away from the fact I knew they were vampires.

She smiled again and walked towards the table. I followed slowly, dragging my feet while Alice walked with a skip in her step.

She reached the table, "Hey gang!" she smiled. Everyone was talking, Jasper and Emmett were talking about a rematch of some sort and Rosalie and Tanya were talking about their hair, Edward sat in silence.

They all looked up at Alice as she spoke and then their gazes travelled to me. I tried to stop my blush as I saw Edward's face lift and I looked at Alice.

"Guys, this is Emily... She's in my History class and Edward's English class." She smiled, shooting a glance at Edward.

"Sit down." Edward said quietly to me as Alice took her seat beside Jasper.

There was only one seat left, in between Alice and Edward.

I took a deep breath and looked at him, "Thank you." I said quietly.

I sat down and my feelings of nervousness fell away, I glanced at Jasper in thanks, and he was looking at the table in concentration.

I felt awkward, how could I sit and eat in front of them when they sat eating nothing? But I was _so _hungry, all the worrying about the Cullen's had left a hole in my stomach.

"Aren't you guys eating?" I found myself asking, even though I knew the answer.

They looked down at their trays, "I'm not hungry..." Rosalie mumbled.

"Me neither." Tanya smiled.

I laughed to change the subject, "Don't tell me you are _those _types of girls." I said and instantly regretted it, Tanya looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Doesn't matter..." I shook my head.

"No, what type of girls?" Rosalie asked, her voice smooth, I looked up at her and was surprised that she was looking at me with gentle eyes.

I looked around the table, each of them was staring at me and Edward was wearing his crooked smile, "You know... Girls that eat nothing that contains more than 1 calorie..." I smiled shyly. I knew they weren't that type of girl, they weren't any type of girl, they were _vampires._

Edward laughed, "Yeh, that's them."

Tanya's narrowed eyes turned bright and playful as she hit Edward on the arm teasingly, he looked down at where she'd hit him, "Edward!" she laughed, "Stop!" she smiled.

"I'm not saying anything." Edward said seriously and her smile faded as she placed her hand back on her lap.

_Trouble in paradise? _I found myself asking Edward in my head. It looked like he and Tanya were not getting on very well...

Rosalie laughed gently, "No... I eat like a horse, I'm just not hungry today."

Well that wasn't right... Rosalie was supposed to be the evil one...

I smiled and nodded, "So Emily." I heard Emmett's booming voice, "Where are you from?"

"Ireland." I said turning my head to look at him, "Capital of Australia..." I mumbled before my lips could stop themselves.

Edward laughed and covered his mouth to muffle it and I felt a grin spread across my lips.

Emmett frowned, "Ireland? Isn't that near England?"

Now, if Emmett could understand where Ireland was, why couldn't Tanya?

Tanya sat up in her seat, "England?"

I looked at her, "Yes."

"But I thought..." she looked down, "You probably think I'm stupid, huh?"

_Yes._

"No." I answered aloud, "Of course not." I hoped she wouldn't see through my lie, I was such a bad liar...

She looked up at me and held my gaze for a long moment before pursing her lips and looking away. Yep, she saw through it.

"Aren't you eating?" Edward said suddenly, not bothering to comfort his girlfriend, "You look hungry."

I looked up into his golden gaze by mistake and of course got trapped, "Um..." my lips mumbled nervously. I tore my gaze away from his and looked at the floor, "I'm fine."

He nodded quickly and looked around at his family. His gaze stopped on Tanya, who was pouting at the floor, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She leaned forward and rested her head on his arm, causing him to move it so she could rest her head on his chest, "Yeh... I'm fine." She sighed.

I felt my blood boil and my throat constrict begging for air, but I just couldn't breathe. I knew I should've taken my eyes off them, I was being a masochist by watching them, but my eyes couldn't move away. I watched Edward as he looked down at Tanya, she closed her eyes as she lay there and Edward shifted slightly in his chair.

I looked away from them as the hot tears began to build in my eyes. I didn't know why I was so upset, Edward wasn't mine...

The bell rang suddenly and I blinked causing the tears to run down my face. I wiped them quickly and looked around the table, they were all talking again, not paying any attention to me thankfully, all except one.

Alice.

She sat looking at me with a calm expression.

I looked down at my bag and lifted it, "I'd best be going to class." I mumbled standing up.

Tanya lifted her head and removed herself from Edward's grasp as the Cullen's moved too.

Edward stood up, "Would you like me to walk you to class?" he asked softly, looking down into my eyes that were threatening another wave of tears.

I shook my head, "No." I said bluntly as I turned and walked away from him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!! Your opinion means sooo much to me!! I know I'm going to get one from Caitlin 'Sorcha why is Tanya still in this story??!!' Haha, i look forward to it...**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews so far and please continue!!**


	8. Cupboards

I stormed into the English class, my anger still raging inside me from yesterday.

I sat down beside Edward who was gazing at me. I slid the English file over to him, "Here."

"Oh..." he looked down at it, "You're finished already?" he asked.

"That's why I'm giving it back."

He laughed once, "Right." He nodded, "I hope you didn't stay up all night just to copy the notes."

"Of course not." I shook my head.

But I had, I'd stayed up until three in the morning trying to get his notes copied up. I would've had them done quicker, only every five minutes I got caught up in the fact that I had Edward Cullen's English notes in front of me, and then the events of lunch entered my mind and teased me, then I got annoyed for letting the thoughts tease me because Edward wasn't mine.... And the night was hell from there....

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

I made the mistake of turning my head to look at him and suddenly I got caught up in the innocence of him and his perfection. I looked away, "I'm fine."

"Emily, y-"

"Attention!" Mr Mc Kenna called and my head turned to look at the teacher.

Edward and I didn't speak for the rest of the class, but every so often he would glance at me and I would blush violently under his gaze.

Free period was hell, I wasn't going to go to the library because I knew Edward would be there, then I questioned why I should stay away and so I went... I went to find Edward sitting at my table, so I went and sat at his. He'd looked over to me and opened his mouth to speak but I started listening to my Ipod to ignore him.

History was expected. Alice wouldn't keep her eyes off me and halfway through the class her tense shoulders sunk and I knew something was going to happen when this class ended.

I walked out of the History room and looked around the corridor, Edward wasn't in sight, so I began walking to the cafeteria, free from Alice because the teacher had held her behind to enquire about her piece of homework.

I turned the corner, a smile beginning to form on my lips as I knew the bad part of my day was over.

Suddenly I walked into a brick wall and felt myself falling to the ground, strong hands reached out and grabbed my upper arms.

I looked up at Edward with surprised eyes, "Sorry." He smiled crookedly, evaporating all my anger, "Are you okay?"

I stood up and he gently removed his hands from my arms, "Yeh." I nodded, slipping my bag over my shoulder again.

"So where are you headed?" he asked.

I looked around me, "The same direction as everyone else," I pointed down the hall, "Lunch."

"Ah." He smiled.

"Aren't you going?" I asked.

"I don't really..." he cringed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Tanya." He explained in one word.

"What she does your head in too?" I asked before I could stop myself, "Edward I'm sorry, I didn't mean th-"

"Yeh." He laughed, "She does."

"She's your girlfriend Edward!" I exclaimed, "You're not supposed to say that!"

He bit his bottom lip, causing my gaze to move to his mouth, bad move Emily.

"She's not really..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"Not really?"

"Not really my girlfriend... More of a.... Girl-friend."

"But..." I stuttered, my nerves coming out now and making a fool of me, "But, you, she, yesterday, at lunch."

"Yeh... She tries... I don't really...." he wasn't finding the right words. He took a deep breath, "She tries to be my girlfriend, and I think she believes we kinda are together, but she's not the girl for me."

"Ah." I looked away, a wave of guilt coming over me as I thought of how rude I'd been to him.

"So, if you're not going to lunch, where are you going?"

He shrugged, "For a walk probably, as long as I don't get caught by Mr Mc Kenna... He does Hall Monitoring at lunch."

I bit my lip, "You know? I still don't really know my way around the school... You could show me around." I offered.

"Don't you want to go to lunch and get something to eat?" he questioned.

"I'm fine."

"Okay then." He smiled crookedly, "Let's go my lady..."

I laughed nervously and followed him down the corridor.

He began to show me down different hallways, which ones were used for certain subjects and so on.

"So what your family like?" I asked him as we turned to another hallway.

"There's seven of us. My siblings you've met and then my father and mother Esme and Carlisle."

"What do they work as?" I asked.

"Esme is a housewife and Carlisle is a doctor." I smiled, nothing had changed. "What about your family?" he asked.

"Um... What about them?" I dodged, the nervousness creeping up on me.

"Any brothers or sisters? What does your mum and dad do?"

"I'm an only child... My mum is a nurse... I think she might have mentioned your father before." I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"And your dad?" I bit my lips and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry Emily... I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?"

"My dad is a lawyer... Very prestigious job. He was never home, then the arguments started and my mum and dad eventually split up." I said the basic facts, I didn't want to tell him all the gory details about my personal life, I wasn't ready to bring the pain back up again.

He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be..." I smiled up at him, "I recognise this place."

He laughed, "This is the English corridor..." he said pointing to the door, "You've got Mrs Ferguson, Mr Mc Kenna, Mrs Mc Cabe, Cleaners cupboard, Mrs Mc Ateer..." he trailed off suddenly and we stopped walking.

"What do you hear?" I asked worriedly.

He looked down at me and I realised what I'd just said, "Um... Do you hear something? I don't hear anything..."

He pulled on my arm suddenly and before I could say Twilight I was in a dark and cramped room.

That was when I heard the footsteps.

I held my breath as Edward placed a cool fingertip against my lips.

_Oh my God he's touching me... Edward Cullen is touching me... EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN IS TOUCHING ME!!!!!_

I really wouldn't have lasted a second if he were able to read my thoughts...

The footsteps got louder as did the beating of my heart. Eventually the footsteps reached the door but continued down the corridor until I could barely hear them.

"Was that Mr Mc Kenna?" I asked Edward.

"Yeh..." he whispered, then he hesitated, "I mean... I think it was, who else would it be?"

"Yeh..." I nodded against his fingertip which was still touching my lip, "Umm..." I mumbled nervously.

"Sorry." He said removing it swiftly, I felt him move around the cupboard and suddenly the light came on and I looked at him.

I hadn't realised we were so close.

Edward was right up against me, our bodies almost touching. His face was against my forehead and I felt his cool breath wash over my face and make me dizzy. I felt my breath come in a short gasp as his hand moved back down from the light switch.

"Emily?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I asked through a dry throat.

His hand came down to my cheek and his fingertips brushed it softly leaving a hot trail down my cheek as if I'd been burned, "You have such soft skin...." he murmured.

I stopped breathing as I looked up at him.

"And gorgeous eyes...." he whispered.

I was in a cleaners cupboard with Edward Cullen.

A few weeks ago, I would've dreamt about this... Now I was terrified of what was about to happen...

He wasn't going to kiss me right??

* * *

**Please, please, please review!!!**


	9. Carnival

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update, I was pondering over whether Edward and Emily should kiss or not. And I ended up deciding upon... Hehe**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

The noise eased the atmosphere a tiny bit and I looked up at Edward to see him react to it, if I could hear it then he certainly could.

But he was still coming closer to me, his eyes on my lips.

"Um... E-Edward?"

"Mmm?" his eyes were closing.

"Your phone is ringing." I whispered.

He stopped moving and his eyes opened slowly. He looked down at his pocket and took the phone out. He looked at the caller I.D and groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Tanya." He answered simply, I watched as he rejected the call.

I reached behind me to open the door. We stepped out and I looked at the floor as the blood flooded my cheeks, he was about to kiss me...

"Um Emily... My family and I were wondering..." he trailed off and I looked up at him.

He looked embarrassed...

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"There's a carnival this weekend... We were wondering if you maybe wanted to go?"

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

He was still embarrassed so I tried to lighten the mood, "Everyone? Even Rosalie?" I laughed.

He smiled easily, "Yes, even Rosalie. She likes you..."

I smiled, "I'd love to go."

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my outfit.

I could do casual... Couldn't I do casual? I hoped Edward liked casual...Edward wouldn't like casual...

I turned back to my wardrobe when the doorbell rang.

Dammit.

I walked downstairs quickly and opened the door.

Edward was standing at my door looking... _Sexy._

He was wearing was dark blue shirt that had a few buttons opened at the neck and the sleeves rolled up to reveal his strong, muscular arms that had hairs sprinkled up and down them. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and as my eyes moved down his body I felt myself take a deep breath.

I looked back up at his glorious face and smiled up at him.

How could anyone be so gorgeous?

His golden eyes were smiling down at me and his lips were formed into a crooked smile that made my heart stutter.

"Emily." He nodded, "Are you ready?"

"Mm Hm." I nodded running into the living room, I grabbed my phone and all the money in my purse. I slipped the money and phone into my pocket and ran back to the door where Edward was patiently waiting.

I smiled at him and we walked down the path towards his car, "You look nice." He said softly.

I blushed, "Thank you."

He opened my door for me and I got inside, "Where's the rest of your family?" I asked as he made his way to his side.

I realised in horror that I was sitting in a Volvo, in Edward's Volvo. I let out a little squeal in my head and smiled as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"They are already there." He smiled as he began to drive down the long road.

I nodded, "Is um... Tanya going?"

He stayed silent for a long moment, "Yes." He finally answered, "But Alice has told me I have to stay by your side for the whole night... So I can talk to you when she annoys me." He smiled.

Had Alice had a vision? Why did he have to stay with me?

We reached the field and he parked his car beside Rosalie's Red BMW.

I got out of the car quickly and walked to Edward's side, he smiled down at me and we began to walk towards the flashing lights and carnival noises.

"I've only ever been to one carnival before..." I murmured, "Not as big as this one..."

Edward laughed gently, "Yeh well, we only get one a year... It's a pretty big event, everyone goes."

"You enjoy it then?" I smiled.

"I've never been before." He shrugged, "I'm only going to spend time with you."

I looked up at him in shock and then down at the grass as the blush covered my cheeks.

"Edward!" I heard a voice call.

Please don't be Tanya, I wished in my head.

We turned to see Alice beside a shoot-out stall. She waved frantically to us.

I laughed and walked with Edward to his favourite sister.

"Bam!!" Emmett shouted as he shot the last milk bottle down, "Yes! I'm so good!" he laughed as he turned towards Rosalie.

She smiled, "Of course you are." She mumbled standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Here you go sir." The attendant handed Emmett a monkey that reached my waist and he handed it to Rosalie ceremoniously.

She grinned widely, "Now I have a monkey and a monkey man..."

I laughed gently, "You want to go to a game?" Edward asked, his mouth right beside my ear and his voice tickling my skin.

I took a deep, unsteady breath, "Sure." I nodded.

I was surprised to find his hand wrap around my waist as he pulled me away from his family.

Rosalie and Emmett only seemed to notice my existence now, "Oh, hi Emily!" Emmett called after me.

"Bye Emily..." Rosalie laughed.

I waved at them over my shoulder as Edward pulled me away.

We were walking across the field when I saw my worst addiction.

Edward noticed my distraction and looked at the teddy machine. I didn't have a clue what it was called even though I'd been addicted to them since I was five.

I couldn't walk past one of them without trying my luck and wasting money. My dad used to say that the claw used to loosen up and drop the teddy before it got to the drop out.

"You wanna go?" he asked gently.

"Yes please... I'm addicted." I explained.

I reached into my pocket as we walked towards the machine, but when we got there Edward had already inserted the money.

He stepped away from the controls and I smiled as my hand tightened around the joystick. I moved it until I got to a tiny chick teddy bear and then I let it drop. The claw picked up the teddy and began to carry it, I held my breath and just before it got to the drop out it fell.

"Ugh!" I groaned stepping away from it, "Come on." I said to Edward, "I'll just waste more of your money."

But Edward was already putting more money in the machine, "Which one do you want?" he asked.

"Edward." I complained.

"Which one?" he repeated.

"The tiny chick." I pointed eventually.

"Don't you want a big one?" he asked.

I looked in the glass, it was filled with teddy's of all shape and sizes and the chick was the smallest. I looked at Edward, "No, I want that one."

He smiled, "Okay."

He began to handle the controls and he moved the claw skilfully, he brought it down to the tiny chick and lifted it.

I held my breath and watched as he brought it to the drop out.

I watched in awe as the claw loosened and the chick dropped down.

Edward smiled proudly and bent down to pick up the prize.

He turned to me, "Emily I give to you your tiny chick that you surprising wanted out of a wide range of toys... But yeh... Here." He handed it to me with a cheeky smile.

I took it and laughed, "But this one is cute!"

He nodded, "It is..."

Why the air suddenly become hotter?

"Like you..." he said quietly.

The lights and music became nothing but a hazy blur as I stared into Edward's eyes.

He must have sensed my tension because he looked back at the game and laughed, "You know you haven't thanked me yet... I got it and you didn't..." he teased.

I smiled, "Thank you Edward... But it wasn't hard for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he laughed.

"I'm a fragile human, you're a strong vampire."

I froze.

Did I really just say that out loud?

I looked at Edward and he was standing looking at me with wide, unfathomable eyes.

I gulped and tried to breathe.

What was I going to say?

I was going to have to tell him...

"Emily? How do you kno-"

"I told her." I heard someone say from beside me.

I turned to see Alice standing there, smiling up at us.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review!!**


	10. Vampires

**Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long for the update... But i'm back!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at Alice in shock. Why was she sticking up for me?

She knew something...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Edward. He was staring at Alice, his eyes wide as if I'd just slapped him across the face with a fish.

He looked back at me, "You know?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Why did you tell her, Alice?" Edward asked, his voice a mix between anger and astonishment.

Alice shrugged, "You know why." Edward's shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground. Alice looked at me, "Because you're our friend Emily..." she smiled.

I nodded slowly and Edward looked back up at me, "So how much do you know?" he asked.

But before I could answer the rest of the Cullen's were surrounding me, looking at me with curious expressions. I smiled timidly at them.

"Let's do this somewhere else." Alice mumbled, turning and beginning to walk away.

We all followed and I felt my cheeks redden as Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stared at me. Edward however, walked ahead of Alice, his head down. I felt someone touch my arm and I turned my head slightly as Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper picked up their pace to talk to Edward.

"I wouldn't worry guys." Alice said lightly, knowing they would hear her, "She only knows the basic facts..." she said purposefully, looking me in the eyes.

Ok, so I knew only the basic facts.

I could do that, basic facts.

What the hell were basic facts?

I knew their whole life stories...

Edward walked to a little cafe that had been set up for the carnival and they each sat down on a chair.

I looked around and there was only one chair left, beside Edward. But he wasn't making eye contact with me. He was angry at me...

I sat down anyway and looked around the table at them.

"So when did you find out?" Emmett asked first, breaking the silence and I saw Edward's head move up at the question.

"I told her today..." Alice said brightly, "When I was telling her what to wear tonight... Though she obviously didn't take my instructions..." she sighed.

"How much do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"Just the basic facts..." I mumbled, "I know that you guys are vampires..." I spoke low, knowing they would hear me easily, "Vegetarian vampires... And I know that Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Edward can r-" I took a deep breath as Edward moved in his seat, "Edward can read minds, Emmett is supernaturally strong even for a vampire, and Rosalie." I smiled lightly, "You're impossibly beautiful and perfect."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was smiling.

We all sat in silence for another long moment, "You're not afraid of us?" Edward asked quietly, mostly to me. His face was doubtful, and of course beautiful, "Of me?"

I shook my head at him, "Of course I'm not afraid of you..." Was that why he seemed upset? "Why would I be afraid of you? I know if you guys were going to hurt me, you would've done it before now... And plus," I shrugged, turning to look at all of them, "You go to school with humans and feed on animals... You're not evil..."

We sat in silence as the Cullen's smiled at one another.

"I have an idea!" Alice squealed happily.

Everyone's head snapped around to look at her.

"Let's tell Emily our stories!" she smiled.

"Here?" we all asked together.

"Well why not? There's no-one around." She shrugged.

That was when it began.

Alice started, telling me about her time in the asylum and how she'd found Jasper.

Then Jasper took his turn, telling me about the army and Maria and her coven.

Emmett took over soon after, explaining about his human life and how Rose had saved him from the 'stupid grizzly bear'.

Rosalie spoke softly, explaining her human life to me in detail, like the others had. I'd expected her to hold back, Rosalie wasn't known for her openness, but tonight she told me everything.

We all turned to look at Edward as he sat looking at the tabletop.

I spoke in a whisper, "You don't have to..."

He looked up at me, his eyes gentle, "Do you want to know?"

I stayed in silence for a long moment and then nodded, "Yes... I want to know all about you..." Now was my chance to confirm my theory, "But I'm sure you could've told by my thoughts..." I smiled.

He looked at me solemnly, "I can't read your thoughts..."

"Really?" I did my best to sound surprised, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I'm working on it..."

Oh God, please don't find a cure.

I smiled teasingly, "Well maybe it's better if you can't read my thoughts."

"Why are they embarrassing?" Edward asked back, a smile breaking out across his face.

I blushed violently, "No..." I mumbled.

Edward chuckled, seeming far more relaxed now and he began to tell me his story. And his was the one that affected me the most... It was told so seriously and carefully that I felt my heart pull and tears almost spring to my eyes.

When Edward finished he smiled lightly at me and I continued to stare at him, obvious love for him showing in my eyes, but I didn't care.

"What time is it?" Emmett asked.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at my watch, "God... It's just past eleven..."

"What time have to be home for?" Edward asked.

"Half..." I frowned.

"Well come on then." Alice said standing up, "It's the first time we've ever been to this carnival and we've got another 23 minutes to enjoy it. And..." she smiled, "I see Jasper winning me a giant deer, come on." She tugged his arm.

They all stood up and left the cafe, heading to the balloon and dart game.

I turned shyly towards Edward. He was looking down at me curiously, "What?" I asked, worried I had something on my face.

"Nothing." He shook his head and smiled, "Come on."

We walked towards the game and I looked at my feet, "Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you annoyed that I know?"

I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear the answer.

He sighed, "No..." I looked up at him in shock, "I'm annoyed that I wasn't the one to tell you..."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. Edward laughed as we reached the booth and I looked up to see Emmett with Jasper in a head lock. Alice stood with a giant deer teddy in her arms. Jasper must have beaten Emmett, I smiled.

* * *

Edward walked me up the path to my house. I unlocked the door and turned to look at him, "Isn't your mum home?" he asked.

I shook my head, fiddling with my little chick teddy, "Night shift." I explained.

He nodded and then looked down nervously, "Um... We were wondering if maybe... You wanted to come over tomorrow?"

"Sure." I blurted out before I had time to think about it. It was that innocent face of his, I'd give him anything...

He smiled, "I'll pick you up at twelve."

"Okay." I said, trying to hide my nervousness. That's when I thought of something, "Edward? Where was Tanya tonight?"

He laughed, "Esme was cooking chocolate brownies for the kids at the hospital, Carlisle brings them in every Saturday morning... Anyway, there was a bit of an accident... Emmett _accidentally _dropped the very gooey, very sticky dough mix into her hair... She's probably still trying to get it out..." he laughed and I couldn't help a giggle escaping my own lips.

Edward moved, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow... I'll let you get some sleep."

"Yeh..." I nodded, smiling at him gently.

He turned and began to walk down the path. But he stopped after his first step and turned towards me again, "You're sure?"

"Sure?"

"Sure you don't care what we are?"

I looked him in the eyes, showing I was _completely _sure. "Yes Edward." I answered, "I don't care what you are..."

He smiled slightly and turned back down the path again. I watched as he got into his Volvo and drove away.

I closed and locked the door and let out a deep breath.

What had just happened tonight?

Edward and the Cullen's now knew that I knew...

What would happen now?

Before the worry could creep up on me I headed to my room, determined to get a good night's sleep and deal with my problems in the morning.

I walked upstairs slowly and opened my bedroom door.

I gasped in shock as I saw Alice perched on my bed, her legs crossed and her eyes on me.

I'd forgotten about her.

She smiled, "Emily..."

"Alice..."

"Come." She patted the bed beside her, "You have some explaining to do..." I began to walk towards the bed and she spoke again as I sat down beside her, "Like how you knew who we were..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!**

**I'll be updating more often now, so no worries!**

**And also, that chick Emily got at the fair? I OWN THAT!! That was my inspiration for the last chapter. Haha.**

**Anyways, please review!!**


	11. Truth

**Only minutes over a half hour to write this so i hope you enjoy! Haha!**

* * *

"That's impossible..." she breathed, her wide eyes fixed on my comforter, "Emily. That's _impossible._"

"You don't need to tell me twice." I mumbled.

I'd just finished telling Alice exactly how I knew who they were. I told her everything. About how I'd discovered the books, read them, became addicted to them. And also how my friends loved them, so I knew I wasn't completely mad. Then I'd told her about the books. From Twilight to Breaking Dawn, I explained every detail, every twist and turn in Bella and Edward's relationship.

Alice had been confused when I'd told her about discovering the books, she didn't fully understand until I told her what they were about, what _family_ they were about.

She became engrossed in the stories, just like I had.

She asked questions like, "Did he come back?" and "Who did she choose?" And I tortured her, like I had with many other people, I played out the books, almost going chapter by chapter.

Alice's last feeling was obviously happiness, "I'm glad they ended up together..." she'd mumbled when I'd finished, "And their little daughter sounds perfect."

But now, as we realised what was going on, how I knew about it and no-one else did, Alice became worried.

"But..." she sighed, "Are you sure?" she looked up at me.

"Alice." I groaned, "I'm sure... How else would I have known you? How else would I have known what you are?"

She nodded unwillingly, "But I mean... You're not a psychic are you?"

I laughed once and pulled at the comforter, "Alice I'm not Bella... So how could I be psychic?"

"But you could've created a character that was you..." she trailed off when she saw my 'stop talking nonsense' expression.

"Alice." I said firmly, "I'm not psychic... And Twilight is real!"

"Fine!" she held up her hands, "But why isn't it now?"

"I don't know... That's what's freaking me out."

"What if your reliving it?" she asked suddenly, "What if your living out Bella's life?" she was getting excited.

I shook my head, "Bella and Edward didn't meet at a vending machine... Bella and Edward didn't get locked in a cupboard together... Bella and Edward didn't go to a carn-"

"Okay! I get the point." She sighed, "But Edward can't read your mind..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Alice!" I shouted and her head lowered, "I'm not Bella! I'm Emily! Emily! Plus the events are different... And I'm not Edward's singer," Alice nodded in agreement, "And in Twilight... Edward is free..."

Alice's head shot up, "Free?"

"Well he doesn't have Tanya does he?"

Alice gave a little 'tut' and shook her head, "Tanya is a minor problem..." she looked at me for a long moment and I became uncomfortable under her gaze, "You like Edward don't you?"

I blushed, giving away my answer, but I still denied it, "No... He's nice but-"

"Sorry." She held up a hand, "You don't like him... You love him."

"Alice!" I moaned... But I didn't say anything more.

She looked at me softly, "You're afraid aren't you?"

"Afraid?"

She nodded, a gentle smile on her lips, "You don't want to be Bella... You don't want to go through what she did... But you want Edward."

I stayed silent for a long moment as everything Alice said settled inside me.

She was right...

God, was there ever a time when she was wrong?

I looked up at her, "But there's nothing I can do... Edward is with Tanya... I don't want to get closer to him, because I'm afraid of falling even more in love... But I don't want to stay away from him either."

Alice nodded, "I know..."

"You're not going to tell him are you?" I asked, worry suddenly creeping up on me.

She smiled, "No."

"Thank you." I barely whispered.

She sighed loudly and got up from the bed, "I suppose I should let you get some sleep..."

I nodded, "I am quite tired." I admitted.

"Yeh..." she glanced at the window, "Anyway, I've picked out your outfit for you for tomorrow." She turned on me and gave me a deathly look, "Wear it."

I looked at my wardrobe and noticed the door open slightly, she'd been in my wardrobe.

I shook my head and looked back at her, giving her a simple nod so she would leave.

She smiled, "Goodnight Emily... See you tomorrow..."

"Bye Alice." I spoke quietly as she left through the window.

I got up and closed the window securely before feeling the humidity filling the room. I shook my head and opened it ever so slightly to let some air in.

I walked to my wardrobe and opened it, cringing and closing my eyes as if to block the outfit waiting.

I opened my eyes slightly and when I saw the outfit I sighed and opened them fully.

It actually wasn't bad. It was a checked top underneath a navy cardigan, with skinny jeans... Perhaps Alice wasn't as bad as I thought... Who was I kidding?

I shook my head, closed the door, and got changed into my pyjamas.

I brushed my teeth and climbed into the bed after checking everything in the house was turned off and locked, of course letting Alice's words filter through me and play with my mind.

I let myself fall into a deep sleep. I held the teddy chick close to me, smelling Edward's scent on it, and falling deeper, both in sleep and in love...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!! I'm really excited about the next chapter ;) **

**You can see Bella's outfit on my profile, go check it out.**

**Hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!**


	12. Hurt

I woke early, my dreams seeming to make me feel lighter and happier. But I couldn't remember what I'd dreamt about...

I got up and went downstairs to fix some breakfast. After I got ready into Alice's approved clothes I began to clean the house for my mum while waiting on Edward. The nervousness was creeping up in my stomach and I tried to beat it down with some music.

I smiled as my favourite song came on and I began to sing along quietly. But when I really got into it I started dancing around the house and singing at the top of my lungs like those girls out of the films.

"_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams!_

I'm looking down every alley  
I'm makin' those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hittin' my head against the wall

What you got, boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
Better left to my own devices  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis

My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgment's getting kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead

What you got, boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I gotta question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love with your drug? Your drug, your drug  
Your drug, is my love your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love!"

The song ended and I had danced through the whole house, now finishing in the kitchen. I laughed and shook my head, placing the duster back into the cupboard.

I looked at the clock just as the front door opened. I jumped in shock as my mum clambered through the door with shopping bags in her hand.

I rushed over to help her and she smiled in thanks. I put the bags on the counter the same time as my mum and she turned to speak. She looked at my clothes and then her brows furrowed, "Are you going somewhere? You're never up this early..."

"Yeh um..." I fiddled with the countertop, "I'm going to the Cullen's place..."

"The Cullen's?" she pondered and then the realisation hit her, "Doctor Cullen? His family?"

I nodded whilst biting down on my lip.

"That's the boy you like right? Edward Cu-"

I hushed her as she spoke. It was time for Edward to come, and I knew he wouldn't be late, so he could probably hear my mum if he was near the house.

"What?" she smiled, "You don't want me to say it aloud? I hear Edward is a very nice boy..." she giggled, "Very _sexy_."

I bowed my head as I gave up... I was so dead....

"I hear he's the nicest out of them all..."

"Who told you that?"

"The other nurses..." she smiled.

I shook my head as I looked out the kitchen window.

"Well I can tell you like him... Maybe something will happen today?"

The wrap on the door made me jump and I felt my cheeks flush, there was no way he didn't hear that.

I gave my mum a quick kiss and touched the circles under her eyes, "Get some sleep. You look tired."

"I am." She grumbled as she put the shopping away, "And I can't have any sleep... I have to go back."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly outraged.

"They are short staffed... I only came home to tell you and bring some shopping in."

"So what time will you be home?"

"Nine."

"Mum..." I groaned.

"I can't help it! Dr. Cullen asked me." She smiled over her shoulder at me, "Pity he's married."

"Ugh!" I groaned walking towards the door, "Bye!" I shouted as I opened it in one quick movement.

Edward was standing waiting patiently, looking like a God in his own right.

He wore a white shirt that had the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing dark jeans, almost black in colour and as I stared at him I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

I looked back up at his perfect face. His hair was even more dishevelled than yesterday, it was as if he'd spent the morning walking on his head. He was wearing that crooked smile that made my heart warm up and my teeth sink into my bottom lip.

I took a deep breath as his topaz eyes appraised me.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hi." He smiled.

We stood like that for a long moment, his eyes looking at me and mine looking everywhere but at him.

He turned and began to walk towards his Volvo. I followed quickly, glad to be away from his probing gaze.

The drive to the Cullen's house was long, but Edward's gentle music made the journey seem shorter.

Halfway there he'd turned and asked did I want to change it to the radio, I'd refused, explaining that I like piano music too, and he looked shocked.

That was it as far as the conversation went.

When we arrived I'd turned to undo my belt and when I'd turned back I saw Edward with my door already open, waiting on me with a gorgeous smile.

I got out of the car and looked up at the massive house.

It was three storeys high, made from concrete, but mostly glass. The house was bright and spacious, secluded by a fringe of trees and a gentle river I could hear from nearby.

I looked at Edward and he smiled down at me, "You like it?"

I nodded, "It's very nice..."

He smiled and led the way up the porch steps to the door.

I felt myself taking a deep breath as we crossed the threshold. I was actually in the Cullen's house! Ha!

Esme and Carlisle were beside me in an instant.

Well, of course it was Esme and Carlisle, they were the only two I hadn't met yet, and they fitted the descriptions...

Esme's caramel coloured hair swished forward as she took my hand in hers. She smiled gently, her golden eyes full of bliss, "Welcome Emily..." she said quietly.

"Thank you... It's very nice to meet you." I nodded.

Carlisle stepped forward next, his blonde hair seemed to shine even though the day was dull and his face glowed, "Hello Emily... Pleasure to met you." He said his hand slightly warmer than Esme's or maybe it was my hand that had adjusted.

Emmett and Rosalie came over to me and they smiled brilliantly, "Emily." Emmett began, "Would you _please _tell Rose that you would prefer to play the playstation with us than try on clothes with her and Alice."

I smiled nervously. In truth I would rather have played the game, but I saw Alice coming forward.

"It doesn't matter what she _wants_, it's about what's going to happen... So Emmett you can go sit down." She smiled.

Emmett frowned and sulked back off to the couch where Jasper was waiting.

In truth I did actually have fun. Alice and Rose took me to Alice's room where we spent hours trying on clothes and having our own little fashion show. I was becoming closer with Alice and Rose during this time, laughing with Rose when Alice tried on something hideous or vice versa.

After about two hours we headed downstairs where the boys were all playing video games while Esme watched.

"Yes!" Edward laughed as he passed the finishing line.

Emmett reached over and grabbed the control off Edward, "Stupid mind reader." He mumbled.

Edward rolled his eyes as the boys started a new game. Alice and Rose walked to their partners and whispered tactics in their ears.

Edward got up from his seat and walked towards me. I looked up at him and smiled, colour automatically flooding in my cheeks.

"Edward... Why don't you show Emily around... She never got a chance to before." Esme smiled, looking purposefully at Rose and Alice who had whisked me away within seconds of my arrival.

Edward nodded in agreement and we began to walk towards the stairs.

We walked slowly, not quite sure what to say to each other... Or perhaps it was because we had a house full of vampires listening to us...

We got to the first floor and Edward started to call out whose room belonged to who.

We got three doors down when Edward turned on me, "What's wrong Emily?" he asked.

I stood with my back up against the wall, even thought there was space between us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He stepped closer so we were just inches apart, "You've been acting really... Off... With me."

I looked down for a long moment and then decided it was now or never.

I had to tell Edward how I felt about him... Otherwise I never would.

And plus, he probably heard my mum this morning and he probably already knew how I felt about him...

I looked up to meet his eyes, "I-I like you Edward." I barely whispered.

His jaw tightened as he stared down into my eyes. I couldn't tell what emotions were running through them...

It looked like a mix between annoyance and joy...

Why was he annoyed?

"You like me?" he said through gritted teeth.

I felt my heart plummet in my chest and I realised I'd made a wrong move.

Edward was with Tanya...

Thinking of Tanya, where was she?

I simply nodded, and tried to find my voice, "I thought that..." I trailed off, unable to speak.

"You thought what? That because I was nice to you that I liked you too?" he scoffed, "In that case I'll just stop being nice to you..."

I took a deep breath as his words cut right through me.

I looked away from him as the tears began to form in my eyes.

How could he be so mean?

That wasn't Edward...

I looked up at him once more as the tears spilled over my eyes, then I pushed his chest so I could walk away.

I walked down the stairs quickly and saw Alice waiting at the bottom, "Alice can you t-"

"I'm on it." She sighed sadly, car keys already in her hand.

We walked outside and to her yellow Porsche. We got inside and she began to drive me home.

I sat in silence, a million feelings running through me. From embarrassment to deep hurt, you name it, I was feeling it...

I looked out the window, watching as the trees became a blur.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked gently.

"Like you didn't see it coming." I muttered.

"I can only see the future... I can't see the past."

"And I'm sure you saw it before it happened."

"No actually I didn't."

I looked over at her and saw her eyes were full of truth, "I don't want to talk about it..." I mumbled.

We arrived at my house within five minutes and I got out of the car, saying no more than a thank you in her direction.

All I wanted to do was snuggle up on the couch with a hot chocolate and forget everything that had happened.

I got into my house and closed the door. I put my head against it as I let the tears flow down my cheeks. At least I could cry in silence, in an empty house.

My mobile rung suddenly and I jumped in shock. I dug my phone out from my pocket, shocked to find my hands were shaking.

I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Pamela. Maybe she would make me feel better?

I opened the phone, "Hello?" I coughed, clearing my throat.

"You not just up are you? No wait... Hold on..." she must have been adding the hours in her head and I waited for her to get to our time, "It's three over there right?"

"Mmm." I said in agreement.

"Yeh, because it's eleven at night here... So, you're lucky I'm talking to you."

"I am?" I asked, too hurt to act surprised or interested.

"Yes! You said you would ring me and tell me about that guy you liked! What was his name? Edward... Edward Cullen!"

I felt a pang of pain as she said his name and in the same second I heard a noise come from the backdoor.

I froze in panic and stared at the back of the house.

"Hello? Emily?" Pamela's voice seemed to disturb the quietness and I shut the phone to end the call. I would ring and apologise later.

I began to walk towards the hallway...

Someone was in my house...

* * *

**Oooohhh!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!**


	13. Together

**Hey guys!!!**

**I'm really excited about this chapter and I would've written it yesterday but I didn't have time and I also wanted to write it at the weekend so I didn't have any homework to do!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and readers, and also my friend Caitlin who listens to all my wee rants in school! ;)**

**ALSO I WATCHED IT TODAY.... THE ECLIPSE TRAILER!!!!**

**If you haven't seen it, here's the link!**

**www(dot)twicrackaddict(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!!**

**Anyway, back to the story and here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

I stood frozen in my kitchen, the shock of an intruder stopping the tears from running down my cheeks. I wiped them furiously and felt my legs moving towards the hall.

Was I crazy?

I always wondered why in scary films the person would run up the stairs or around the house inside of _out _of the house. Now I knew why... Instinct.

I felt my hands shaking as I poked my head around the door, I had a clear view of the hall now, and it was empty.

I walked forward, more confident now, if the intruder was upstairs I could phone my mum for help.

I found myself holding my breath as I walked, my heartbeat a constant humming noise against my ribs.

I walked up the hall slowly and gasped when my foot hit a squeaky floorboard.

I saw something move from the corner of my eye and my head turned to see the figure standing in my living room, the door leading to the hall was open so they had a full view of me...

I wasn't getting away...

I would've been able to see the person, had my eyes not been full of tears.

The figure moved from the shade and that was when I saw the tousled hair, the golden eyes piercing mine.

I took a step back as shock took over me.

Edward.

He walked forward hurriedly until he was in the hall with me and looking down on me with a worried expression.

"You've been crying." He stated, his voice and eyes full of something that looked like remorse.

He was feeling sorry for me?!

I felt the anger build up inside me like a volcano, ready to erupt.

I tried to hold back my longing as I looked up into his gentle topaz eyes, "What's it to you?" I bit out through my gritted teeth.

"Emily." He closed his eyes for a long moment and then opened them again to stare down at me with a sympathetic expression.

He reached for my arm and I snatched it out of his reach, "What do you want Edward?" I shouted, "Are you here to tell me yet again that you hate me?"

"I never said I hated you!" he snapped back as if shocked I would even say such a thing.

"You may as well have." I muttered.

"Emily you don't understand." He sighed.

"I understand perfectly Edward! You're with Tanya, I just need to get over my feelings." God, I was admitting my feelings, this was going to hurt later, "It shouldn't take long." I said unkindly.

"Emil-"

"Edward just go!" I moaned, stepping back from him again.

"No!" he shouted.

I looked up at him with angry eyes, "Fine then, I will." I said, unbothered. I pushed his chest, not realising how close he was to me before, he stood motionless and I felt like I was pushing a stone wall, "Edward. Move." I commanded and he stepped out of my way.

I walked quickly towards the front door, not wanting to hear his excuses.

Why was he even here? He'd made his feelings perfectly clear, why couldn't he just let me cry mine out?

"I lied to you!" he yelled at me.

I stopped in my tracks and felt my heart stutter in my chest. I told myself firmly that Edward wasn't declaring his love for me, so I shouldn't get my hopes up... But I would hear him out...

I turned and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

He walked forward again and took my hands in his, "Tanya was there."

"Where?" I asked, totally confused and also lightheaded because of the feel of his hands in mine.

"You see, she'd gone out earlier and she came back when you, Alice and Rose were having your little fashion show... She was in her room when I was showing you around... She heard what you said."

I thought about it for a long moment.

Ok, so now Tanya knows I like her boyfriend... And Edward told me he didn't like me so that she didn't get hurt...

But there was no need to be so mean...

I looked up at him, "So you were horrible to me so your girlfriend wouldn't get hurt... And now you want to apologise? Edward you can't be horrible to me and then say sorry and think everything will be fine!" I said loudly, yanking my hands out from his.

I turned and walked down the hall, not knowing where I was going.

Edward's hand touched my shoulder suddenly, sending a shiver through me. He pushed me against the wall lightly and stood over me so I had to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me." He said sternly, "I'm _not _Tanya's boyfriend... I'm far from it..." he closed his eyes and leant his forehead against mine. I smelt his scent and my eyes closed instinctively as his smell overpowered me. And his lips were _so close,_ "I like you too..." he whispered.

My eyes snapped open and I stared at him as he opened his eyes slowly. He smiled at me as he pulled his head back to look at my reaction.

"What?" I asked incredulously, my heart hammering unsteadily in my chest.

Edward Cullen liked me...

"I have to let Tanya down gently... I don't want to be mean to her..." he whispered.

Something wasn't right and it would niggle at me if I didn't say it...

"What? So you can't be harsh with Tanya, but it's okay to be nasty to me?" I laughed mockingly, anger building up again.

He shook his head softly and moved his hand to cup my cheek, "I'm not going to be with Tanya. I'm going to be with you... And I can make it up to you." He whispered, his breath fanning my face and making my knees shake.

"Y-You're going to be with me?" I stuttered.

He laughed gently, his fingers trailing my cheek, "I hope you don't mind." He smiled.

I shook my head, "Not at all..." I breathed.

He smiled once more and then closed his eyes, his face coming closer to mine. I felt my own eyes close of their own accord and then very gently his lips touched mine.

In the back of my head somewhere there was a little version of me running around like a mad woman shouting, "EDWARD CULLEN IS KISSING ME!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

But when I reached up and tangled my fingers in his bronze hair and he pulled me closer, all rational thoughts were lost.

His lips moved against mine perfectly, both of us leaning in to get closer to each other. He tasted like honey... And I loved honey...

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, but not long enough.

He pulled away from me, both our breathings uneven and I swayed on my feet as he smiled down at me.

His smile turned gentle and he ran his fingers along my cheeks where my tears had fallen, "I'm so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you... Pardon the pun, but it killed me."

I looked down, "It's okay," I smiled, "You're here now..."

He sighed and slipped a finger to my chin, he lifted my head up to look at him, "I have to go take care of something."

"What?" I asked, almost in a whine... I didn't want him to leave.

"Tanya." He answered, "I want to be with you with no strings attached... I'm going to tell her."

I took a deep breath and looked down, "Okay."

I almost heard him smile, "I won't be gone for long..." he mumbled leaning down to kiss my lips softly, I leaned forward to deepen the kiss, but his lips simply brushed mine before he pulled away....

He was such a teaser...

He began to walk towards the door and I watched him go, my back still against the wall, it was the only thing supporting me.

He opened the door and turned around to smile at me before walking out into the rain and closing the door behind him.

I let out a breath that I'd seemed to be holding the entire time and my legs failed beneath me.

I slid down the wall and sat there for a long moment thinking about what had just happened.

I reached up and pinched my arm, making sure I wasn't dreaming.

Nope, sure enough I was awake.

I'd been so angry at Edward, he'd been so mean to me... But now he'd explained himself and deep down I knew that even if he had of felt the way he'd said, I still wouldn't have hated him, or lost my feelings for him...

I still would've loved him...

I sighed and got up off the floor. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate, the whole time worrying about what was happening between Edward and Tanya.

I'd settled myself on the couch and was watching Jerry Springer when cold hands covered my eyes.

I smiled as Edward's voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

I bit down on my lip, "Emmett, I told you not to come when Edward might arrive... Then he'll know about us..."

Edward's hands moved fast, faster than I could blink. My hot chocolate was taken from my hands and I was pulled up from my chair.

Edward stood looking at me, fire in his eyes.

Oh God, had I gone too far?

"Repeat after me." Edward commanded, his hands holding my shoulders firmly, "I don't like Emmett."

I smiled, "I don't like Emmett."

"I like Edward." He said simply.

"I like..." I trailed off, teasing him.

He stepped closer to me and bent his head down, his lips grazed my jaw line, "You like?"

"Edward." I breathed, "I like Edward."

He pulled his head back and smiled at me.

"You know you're a little paranoid." I mumbled lightly.

"I know you don't like Emmett and I know you like me... I just wanted to hear you say it..."

"All you had to do was ask." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and as the talking died my stomach began to churn at the thought of Tanya, "How did it go?" I asked softly.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and sat down on the couch so I was on his knee.

He nodded, "I let her down gently..."

"But?"

"I went home and went to her room... I told her that I never had nor ever will want a relationship with her... And she kind of..."

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"She went mad... Started screaming at me that I liked you... That I wanted you..."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her she was right. I did want you. Only you."

My heart warmed at his words and I smiled gently while laying my head on his shoulder.

"Then she hit me."

"What?!" I shouted, getting up from Edward lap and staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"She _hit _you?"

He looked away and then nodded, "She slapped me."

Now that I noticed it, he did have a pale red streak across his left cheek... But how was that possible?

He must have saw my confusion, "The animal blood inside me..." he answered, "That's what's made the red mark."

I walked forward slowly and placed my hand on his cheek.

I pulled away from him suddenly and went to grab my coat as the fury and annoyance grew inside me.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, already at the coat rack.

"To see her." I muttered, "No-one hits you and gets away with it."

He took the coat from my hands as I struggled to put it on, "Emily... I don't think you would be able to take on a vampire..."

"You want to bet?"

He frowned slightly, "No... But you won't find her, she was packing her bags when I left, she's probably already gone..." he said, hanging the coat back up again.

"Oh." I mumbled, deflated.

"Plus," he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close, "It didn't hurt."

"You're sure?" I asked, leaning my head tentatively on his chest.

"I'm sure." He whispered and then very gently his lips touched my hair making me smile in happiness.

Two hours ago I thought Edward Cullen hated me... Now I knew he felt the same way I did... And we were together...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!! Please, please, please review!!!**

**I'll give you a sparkly Edward next chapter :)**


	14. Sunny Day

**Hey guys!! **

**Okay so quite a few mentions to do here. **

**First I want to say thank you to Caitlin, for reviewing all my stories and constantly listening to me and my ideas! Especially my idea for this one :)**

**Next is Isabella Emery, who listened to my new idea for this story. She gave me loads of ideas and told me if my plot was a good idea or not. Check out her story 'Burning Past', its REALLY amazing.**

**Both of these people told me whether or not my idea for this story would be good and i'm really happy to say that i will be doing the idea, and that means... SEQUEL TIME!!**

**Yes, there's going to be a sequel, i can't really give too much away because it would ruin it for you, but i hear it's a good idea ;)**

**Last on my mentions is Pamela, who read this story last night and was happy with my interpretation of her, here's her review, it made me laugh :)**

****

_ok ok ok guys ino ur all dying to no who this pamela character is ?! i just no it lol :L _  
_ITS ME! YES IM FAMOUS ! ILL BE TOURING SOON ! ILL BE IN UR TOWN SOMEDAY LOL :L _  
_AMAZING STORY MITE I ADD ... PFT COS IM IN IT!! THATS Y! LOL_

So as you can see she really IS as nuts as she is in this story. Caitlin can back me up on that one :)

Anyways, that's all for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I sighed and got out of the bed. I headed into the bathroom to get washed, all the while thinking of Edward and what had happened yesterday. Monday morning and school was the last thing I needed, especially when Edward wasn't there to make it better. He'd told me that it was going to be sunny today, and that obviously meant a day without Edward.

I went into my room and tried to pull some of my summer clothes from the bottom of my wardrobe. I never truly thought I would need them.

After I found some jean shorts and a purple tank top I quickly ironed them and slipped them on. After fixing my hair into gentle curls I ran downstairs and ate some breakfast as quick as I could.

I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was up to as I ate.... Was he reading, listening to music, writing music?

I ran upstairs and gave my mum a quick kiss, not wanting to wake her, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, slipping a light cardigan into my bag encase I needed it.

I walked to school slowly, enjoying the sunny day as much as I could.

My thoughts always seemed to travel back to Edward, especially the events of yesterday... The whole Tanya thing that was gone and forgotten about...

I couldn't have been happier...

Well I could've, if Edward had of been in school today.

The day went by quickly and I had to listen to Anna and Rachel and their constant nagging about that guy whose name began with D. Apparently he told someone he liked a girl in the school, and then that person told someone else and then they told someone else and then they told their friends and then they told them.... Something along those lines, I wasn't really listening.

Last double period I had Algebra and the teacher being amazing and kind, she let us have our class outside.

Everyone sat with their books on the grass and their heads thrown back up at the sun, trying to get at least a speck of tan.

But me being me of course and being used to the natural cold weather, I sat against the tree, my body in the sun but my head in the shade so I could see my book.

Five minutes had passed and I breathed in a deep breath. I fanned myself with a spare piece of paper, it was very hot, hotter than Spain I'd say.

I moved my hair from across my back to my right shoulder, letting some air get at my neck.

I should've brought something with me to put my hair up, but of course I forgot.

"Need something like this?" I heard a cool voice say from my left ear.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, nearly jumping five feet in the air.

"Something wrong Miss Roberts?" I heard the teacher call.

"Nothing... I just thought I saw a bee."

The teacher smiled, nodded and looked back down at her book.

The rest of the class turned back to their sunbathing and I waited for Edward to come back.

My heartbeat stammered in my chest and I tried to get it back to regularity.

"Miss me?" his voice spoke again, his breath fanned the side of my face and I sighed as he cooled me down.

"Um... Not really." I teased.

"Didn't look like that to me." He said, placing the hair bobble in my hand which lay on the grass.

"How long have you been watching me?" I whispered, taking the bobble and tying my hair up.

"Just the whole day."

I groaned and shook my head, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm listening to the teacher."

"You're not in this class Edward." I laughed.

"So I wanted to spend some time with you... Sue me."

"I may have to."

He chuckled and I felt his lips brush my shoulder, sending shivers of coolness and pleasure through me.

"You're really warm." He noted, placing his cold hands on my overheated shoulders.

"I'm not really used to this kind of heat."

"Hmmm." He mumbled.

He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and I smiled. I let out a little giggle and someone close enough to hear me turned. Edward's hands let go of me and I felt the swish of air as he backed away out of sight.

I groaned when I saw who had turned. The boy with the name beginning with D.

He smiled at me and got up to walk over.

"No." I mumbled.

"I'll take care of it." I heard Edward's voice.

"Hi, Emily." Dean! That was his name. Dean.

"Hi, Dean." I smiled slightly.

"Warm huh?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"Yeh." I nodded.

"I'm glad I've got you alone... I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"Do you fancy going out sometime?"

I opened my mouth to speak, I could just picture what Edward was planning and I wanted to take care of this, "I'm dating someone... Sorry Dean, but I just don't like you in that way..." I was blunt, but I didn't want to lead him on.

"Oh." He nodded, a light blush forming on his cheeks, "I understand... Who are you dating?"

I didn't know whether I should say or not, but I wasn't going to hide, "Edward Cullen."

"Oh!" his eyes widened, "I see... Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone to get on with your work..." he mumbled, slightly flustered as he got up quickly and left to go back to his spot.

I let out a sigh and waited for Edward to come back.

"Was that a bad thing to say?" I whispered, knowing he would hear.

"Not at all." His voice was right beside me, "I was surprised that you wanted to tell anyone... I thought you'd maybe want to keep it quiet for a while."

"Why? Is that what you want?" I asked.

"No! Not at all, far from it."

I smiled, "Okay then... What were you planning on doing to Dean?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled, "Just going to give him a shock that would make his heartbeat irregular for the next five years..."

"You're evil..."

"I know." I could hear his smile, "So if people are going to know about us... Does that mean I can do this to you during school?" he whispered, his lips right beside my cheek, he gently kissed my cheek and then his lips travelled down to my shoulder and then my collarbone.

"If you like." I breathed, "As long as they don't call the convent." I teased.

He laughed gently, "I'm a good boy. They would never do that."

We sat in silence for a long moment and I breathed in a sigh of relief at how good my day had gotten.

Edward spoke again, "Emily?"

"Yeh?"

"I um... Don't really know how to tell you... So maybe if you're not looking at me it will be easier... Easier for me to say it and for you to feel what you want to feel..."

"Tell me what Edward?"

"I know I've only known you for a short while... But Emily..." his lips moved to my ear and he whispered softly, "I love you."

I gasped and turned to look at him out of shock, but in that same moment I felt a rush of wind and I saw that he was gone...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!! And please review!! **


	15. Falling

**Hey guys!! I've updated again! It's Friday, i was relaxing for once, listening to some amazing music and i got in the mood to write. I think i chose this story to update because i'm really excited to finish it and do the sequel! Haha**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I closed my front door slowly, still in a state of shock after what had happened in school. I had a bright red mark on my arm from pinching myself the whole way home.

I decided what I was going to do as I walked to the fridge to get a coke. As I closed the door I saw the note perched against the kettle. I walked towards it and read carefully, apparently my mum was at the store...

I took a deep breath, if my mum wasn't here then I could put my plan into action sooner.

"Edward, I know you're watching." I sighed, taking a drink from my can.

Nothing happened. But then again Edward could walk without making a noise. I felt eyes on the back of me and I turned quickly.

Edward was standing near the door, his hands in his pockets and his eyes watching me carefully.

I felt fine before I saw him, but now as I looked at his curious gaze that seemed shy, my heart melted and then picked up speed, making my stomach turn over repeatedly.

Edward didn't speak, he just watched me, probably breaking down and analysing every little thing I did, like having a heart attack in front of him.

"Edward." I shook my head and looked down.

"Emily, you don't have to say anything... I-" he shook his head, his brows furrowed and his face torn, "It was my fault... I shouldn't have... I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have told you... Maybe I should've just kept it to myself? I just, I-The_ feelings_... They just took over and..."

It was lucky Edward was rambling, because I couldn't open my mouth to speak to him. But I had to.

I took a deep breath, "Edward." I said sharply, he stopped talking and looked at me, I could see the sadness deep in his eyes.

I walked forward slowly, putting my coke down on the side so I could take his hands in mine. I took a deep breath again when our hands made contact and I looked down for a long moment.

Edward spoke again, "Emily. I understand, you-"

"God, Edward would you ever just shut up?" I asked exasperatedly. I looked up at him, "Sorry... I just... God Edward, why did you run away?"

It was his turn to look down, "You turned so quickly... I thought you were angry... Disgusted."

"Disgusted?" I laughed once, "Jesus Edward don't you know how I feel about you?"

"There is a fine line between liking and loving Emily." He whispered softly.

I nodded my head and looked up at him, meeting his eyes with a determined and honest expression, "Edward. I turned because I couldn't believe what I was hearing... I didn't think you loved me..." I shook my head, "I thought it was only me." I mumbled, too quietly for human ears, but not Edward's. I looked back up at him, "I love you Edward." I whispered.

His hands tightened around mine, and he bent his head to look in my eyes, "You love me?"

I nodded, "I love you."

I watched as a smile broke out across his face and suddenly his lips were on mine. He kissed me fiercely, stealing the air from my lungs and all coherent thoughts from my head.

I felt myself being picked up abruptly and being spun around. I held onto Edward tightly, though I knew he would never drop me.

I kissed him back as he mumbled, "I love you." Against my lips.

Suddenly his kiss broke off and he whispered, "Your mother."

"What?" was what I'd _started_ to say, but suddenly I was flying backwards and I hit the kitchen floor with a loud thump. I looked around and saw I was alone, suddenly the front door opened and my mum came through, two brown bags in her arms.

I got up of the floor hoping she wouldn't see me, but of course she did.

"What were you doing down there?" she laughed, "Did you fall?"

"Um. Yeh." I laughed, "We can go with that story." I mumbled turning to grab my coke.

I would kill Edward if it wasn't totally impossible. He could've at least set me down on the sofa!

My mum began to unpack the shopping, "So you're off work for a while now?" I asked.

"Well I was supposed to be working tomorrow but Carlisle gave me it off because I worked yesterday, so yes, I'm not working until Wednesday." She smiled.

"Carlisle?" I queried, "You guys are on a first name basis now?" I teased.

She laughed and turned to look at me, "What about you and Edward?" I shouldn't have said a word, "How did your little date go yesterday? You were in bed when I got home."

I looked down and blushed violently, "It was good..."

"Good?"

"Yeh. We're um... Kinda dating now."

"Really?" she smiled, I'd expected her to be angry, but instead she seemed completely happy, "That's brilliant! You must really like him."

Love. I corrected in my head, if I told her that she'd think I was just another infatuated teenager.

"Yeh I do..." I looked at the floor, "I'm just gonna go to my room." I said, backing away from her and towards the stairs.

"Okay... I'll get dinner started."

"Yep." I nodded.

I started up the stairs, knowing Edward would be sitting there waiting.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as soon as I closed my bedroom door, making me jump slightly in shock.

"I'm sorry about dropping you..." he said into my shoulder.

"It's okay..." I laughed.

He turned me around in his arms until I was right against his chest, "God, I love you."

"I'm Emily."

"Huh?"

"I'm Emily, not God."

He laughed and shook his head, "I love you Emily."

I smiled and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and let me know if you think a sequel is a good idea!**


	16. Leaving

**Hey guys!**

**Okay this chapter is three weeks later and has quite a BIG turn of events!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I had to believe what I was doing was the right thing.

But then why did it hurt so much?

The past three weeks with Edward had been amazing, the happiest weeks of my life. But only when I was _with _him. When I was alone... That was a whole new story.

Within the first week since we said we loved each other the guilt began to creep up on me. Watching Edward fall deeper in love with me made me feel like I'd stolen him, taken him away from Bella, however absurd it sounded, it was how I felt. I felt like I was keeping a secret from him, and I couldn't live with him forever and never tell him about Twilight, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

And then there was the worry. The worry that Twilight _would _happen with me and I _would _live out the events like Alice had said... I couldn't go through that, I couldn't go through New Moon and every twist and turn in their relationship just to get to be with Edward at the end of it... I'd been hurt too much with my father.

I'd told Edward about my dad a few days ago as I lay in his arms. I told him how my dad had cheated on my mum for nineteen years, before I was even born... And how I had a little nine year old brother that my dad paid maintenance for and went to visit every weekend, and how that brother had died in a car crash, and I never got to meet him because I'd only found out about him when my dad came home from his funeral and admitted everything to us...

All these things put together I couldn't handle and when I was alone my head started to rebuke me, telling me what I was doing was wrong.

So I decided to leave.

I'd tried to keep my options open, and not fully decide to leave until the chosen day. That way Alice wouldn't have a vision and she wouldn't tell Edward.

But I think I knew in my heart I had to leave. And so Alice came one night before Edward arrived, and demanded to know why I was going to leave.

* * *

"_I can't Alice." I'd said, my head in my hands, "I can't do it! I can't lie to him."_

"_So tell him!" she'd exclaimed, "Emily the future is not written in stone... You can decide to stay!"_

_I'd shook my head again, "No. There's too much against us Alice. I don't want to lie to Edward, and I can't go through him leavin-"_

"_He's not going to leave you Emily!" she took my hands in hers._

"_You don't know that."_

"_Emily." She closed her eyes, her voice pleading, "Don't do this to him... He can't take it... You don't realise how much he loves you."_

"_I do Alice." I said, my heart breaking, "That's why I'm doing this, because if I stay my guilt will get the better of me and our relationship will suffer... I if leave now he sees how much I love him, how much I care about him..." I squeezed her hands, "Alice don't tell him... Just be there for him when I go, and remind him that I do love him..."_

_She looked at me for a long moment, her eyes burning into mine and finally she nodded, agreeing to my request._

* * *

Once I'd gotten Alice on side it all fit into place quite easily, much to my dismay. I'd told my mum I wanted to move back to Ireland to try and make things right with my dad, she agreed but I could tell the idea hurt her deeply. Next I told my dad, who _seemed_ happy to have me coming back to Ireland, but I knew it was just a ploy...

I'd booked my tickets, I'd packed my bags... I was leaving tomorrow.

Tonight was my last night with Edward.

I lay on my bed, clutching the pillow to me as I waited for him.

I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing the right thing for _both _of us and that Edward would be okay, even if I wasn't.

"Hey." I heard Edward's carefree voice right beside my ear and I smiled, automatically feeling better again.

I turned around in the bed to look at him, he smiled down at me radiantly and I took a mental picture in my head that I could hold onto forever.

"What's wrong?" his smile faded and he took me in, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Emily you don't look fine." He said sternly taking me in his arms as he got on the bed, "Tell me what's wrong."

_I don't want to leave you_. I said in my head, wishing for the first time he could hear me.

I forced myself to smile, "I'm fine Edward." I reassured him and he sighed doubtfully.

I lifted my head from his chest and kissed him deeply.

I pulled back and smiled up at him, "Ok, so maybe you're fine." He admitted.

I laughed and shook my head, putting it back down on his chest again as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I sighed, half happily and half regretful...

* * *

I gave my mum a tight hug, "I love you mum." I whispered.

"Love you too honey." She said, her throat clogged with tears.

I pulled away and dried the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, "I'll see you soon." I whispered, afraid of crying myself.

She nodded and pointed to the waiting taxi, "Go on, you'd better get going."

I kissed her cheek and walked towards the taxi that already had my bags inside.

I got in the car and waved to my mum, who stood at the front door of our house with her arms folded tightly, as if holding herself together.

I told the cab driver to go and I looked straight ahead after blowing my mum a kiss.

We'd gotten halfway down the street when I saw him.

Edward was standing on the sidewalk, staring straight at me. His face was shocked and torn, I could see the hurt swimming in his golden eyes and my chest tightened as the tears streamed down my face. My heart broke in two as the car drove past him and he continued to watch it as we drove away.

He could never stop me. He would have to go back and ask Alice what was going on, and by the time she told him – if she told him - I'd be at the airport and I had made sure I was _just _in time for my flight, so I wasn't waiting around and so that Edward couldn't stop me...

* * *

**Don't kill me or send me death threats please! :/ Im kidding! Haha**

**Next chapter coming very soon!**

**Please review!!**


	17. Caught

**Picture the scene, me sitting in an armchair, laptop on my lap, watching Glee and trying to write during the breaks, while also freaking out about my Irish Oral on Thursday... Sounds like fun right?**

**I have my Irish Oral on Thursday and that means I'll be cramming for the rest of the week and so I won't update until Thursday :( But on the upside, my update will be _very _happy because my Oral will be over!! Yay!!**

**Ok, so onto the next chapter :) I got quite a few reviews about this, some of which made me _really _happy!**

**Eeky said 'LOVE IT! You are the best fanfic writer ever - cant believe you are doing it AND revising for exams! Cant wait for the update.' You don't know how happy that made me, thank you! And of course everyone who reviewed!**

**Anyway, I'm getting distracted again haha.**

**Will Edward be in time to stop Emily? Will she leave?**

**Let's find out!**

* * *

I pushed my feet forward. They felt like massive bricks that were pulling me down, or back to the direction of Edward.

But I couldn't go back.

I took a deep breath as I reached the till. I handed the woman my bottle of water, or was it a man? I couldn't tell, my eyes were too blurry for me to see anything.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. It was a woman.

I coughed, "I'm fine."

I paid for my water and pushed my purse back into my bag, trying to suck a deep breath in to the depth of my lungs, but my chest felt so tight.

I moved a piece of my hair back behind my ear and dried the tears from my eyes as the intercom came over the airport.

"Attention please, attention please. Flight 2304 to Ireland, Belfast International Airport, Final Call, Gate 13."

I smiled slightly. Final call. It wouldn't be long now.

I began to walk towards the signs that pointed to Gate 13.

I rummaged through my bag trying to find my ticket and passport.

I pulled them out and tried to open my passport to the picture to show to the air hostess.

"Come on." I mumbled, my fingers were shaking, I couldn't get to the right page, "Come on!"

I took a deep breath as I found the page and I showed it to the woman. She smiled at me, her face somewhat worried at my expression and I walked through the door letting out a sigh when I realised I was through, that there was no hope of Edward getting me.

I walked down the long tunnel to get to the plane, my feet shaking even more now that I realised I would never see Edward again. _Never._

I reached the door on the plane, thankful the tunnel led you to the door and I didn't have to walk up steps, my feet would never be able to do that.

I showed the air hostess my ticket, looking at the floor, afraid of the tears dripping from my eyes, "Thank you." She said happily, the woman was chirpy just like Alice, "Please go down the main aisle, your seat is fifteenth on the left."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She laughed musically.

I took another breath and began walking down the aisle like instructed, I watched for my seat and sat down when I reached it.

I put my head back against the seat and closed my eyes, finally letting the tears that had been building fall down my cheeks.

"Get off the plane Emily." A stern voice said... Edward's voice said...

My eyes snapped open and I saw Edward looking down at me, his face serious, his jaw tight and his eyes full of annoyance.

"Edward." I choked out, half happy, half shocked.

"Get off the plane." He repeated.

_Oh God he hates me..._ I thought desperately. I didn't want that, I didn't want him to hate me.

I stood up, my legs shaking below me as I moved out onto the aisle. Edward's eyes followed my every move as I walked down the aisle to get off the plane.

What was he going to do? Tell me he hated me and then let me get back on the plane again?

As got to the door I looked at the air hostess.

Alice smiled at me knowingly, fully dressed in the blue uniform complete with a red hat.

"Alice?" I breathed.

She smiled, "Emily." She nodded, doing a little pose in her outfit.

I shook my head and continued to walk out, still to shocked to even think straight.

How did Edward get here so fast?

"Keep walking." Edward said harshly when I got to the tunnel.

I obeyed, wanting desperately to turn around and tell Edward I didn't mean to, that I did it to protect him... But I was too scared.

I'd gotten to the door and I walked back into the main airport, I continued to walk when suddenly I was pulled back by a cold hand that had wrapped around my wrist.

Cold lips were on mine in the same instant and my free hand smacked on Edward's chest with the force of him tugging me.

He kissed me deeply, stealing the air from my lungs and I clung to him with all my strength, savouring in what was happening between us, but not knowing why it was happening.

"You're not Bella." He mumbled against my lips, his cold hands moving to my face to hold me to him.

I gasped, my heart stammering in my chest and I tried to pull back to look at him but he pulled my lips against his once more, "And I'm not that Edward."

I pulled back this time successfully, "What? H-How do you know about T-"

"Twilight? Alice told me." He said, "But why didn't you?"

I looked down, tears streaming down my face again like an endless river, "I felt bad for lying to you... And I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might think I betrayed you."

"Never." He whispered, pulling my face up to look at him, "And by the way, don't _ever _do that to me again."

"I'm sorry..." I sighed, "But what do you mean I'm not Bella? Edward I don't understand."

"That book, that _life... _Whatever it was... It's not us... You're Emily, not Bella. I'm Edward, I'm _definitely _not _that _Edward."

"_That _Edward?"

"The Edward in the book doesn't want Bella to be a vampire right?" I nodded, "Well I'm completely different." I gasped and his grip tightened, "I'm not as selfless as him Emily... I'm completely and utterly selfish and I don't care." He laughed, "I want you forever Emily, as my vampire and my wife."

My eyes widened to the size of pancakes at his words. He let go of me and bent down on one knee. He reached into his pockets as I stood there like a dummy, "Emily, will you do me the greatest honour in this world, for the rest of eternity... And become my wife?" he asked, holding my left hand in his.

My eyes formed more tears and his figure became blurry. I blinked rapidly, trying to see him more clearly.

His face was worried, "You're going to say no aren't you? Alice was wrong... You didn't want to leave to save me, you _truly wanted _to leave... I should've let you go... I-"

"Edward." I interrupted sharply, finding my voice, "Will you ever shut up?" his mouth snapped shut and I shook my head, "Why can't you read my mind Edward? To see how much I truly love you... Of course I want to marry you you fool!"

Edward smiled radiantly and jumped up to take me in his arms. He spun me around and I smiled into his neck, holding him tightly against me, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Forget it..." he said putting me back down, "Forget all of it... Just think of our life together... _Forever_."

I giggled and reached up to kiss him.

I heard a little laugh from behind him and I pulled away to look at Alice.

She was smiling at us, still dressed in her air hostess uniform.

"Alice." I mumbled.

"Oh don't pretend you don't love me for it." She moaned, "You're _very _welcome."

"Thank you Alice." I smiled, "And where the hell did you get that outfit?"

"Oh just something I had in the back of my wardrobe. Come on, we'd better get going. By my insight your mother is about to order a _massive _Chinese to comfort herself and if we don't get there in time, she'll be the size of a grizzly by dinner."

Edward laughed brightly beside me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me around towards the exit, "Oh, my luggage." I said turning back.

"Got it." Alice said, walking up to us, my suitcase in her hand.

"Thanks." I smiled again.

"You do realise I'm going to want a _lot _of shopping trips over the next..." she paused, "Billion gazillion years."

I laughed, "No problem Alice."

"As long as she's not busy with me." Edward said in my ear.

I nodded, "As long as I'm not busy with Edward."

"Well that rules out the next.... Billion gazillion years!" she moaned, "I'll see you at home." She sighed, walking ahead of us, swinging her hips in her tight outfit.

Edward laughed, "She's cursing at me in her head right now. But she's happy... Very happy." He kissed my cheek lightly, "As am I... I love you Emily."

I looked down smiling, "I love you too Edward."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and you've put down the pitchforks and guns you had ready to kill me! :)**

**Please review! It'll make me really happy!**

**I'll see you on Thursday after my Oral!**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. Permission

**YAY!!! I'm back!! The past few days have been so nerve-wracking for me, firstly trying to learn my oral and then also not being able to post up a new chapter!**

**I'm really happy right now, because my oral went really well! And before I continue I want to say Good Luck to Caitlin who has hers tomorrow :D.**

**ADH MOR ORT!!!**

**Ok, back to the story. I'm really glad you guys liked the chapter and the little rescue by Edward :) and now there is only two chapters left! Including this one! :( BUT, you know what that means?? SEQUEL TIME!!!**

**Yep, the sequel will be starting very soon after this story is finished... Perhaps maybe in the next week or so? It'll have to otherwise you guys ARE gonna come and kill me!! Haha!**

**Oh! That's another thing I have to tell you about! But I'll mention it at the end!**

**For now though, onto the chapter!!**

* * *

My stomach was churning, my palms were sweating and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

I put my hands down flat against the counter and took a deep breath. I swallowed, but something seemed to be constricting my throat, making it impossible for me to calm myself.

My hands were shaking and I tried to place them against my stomach to stop them.

"Come on Edward." I said to myself, my words not more than a whisper.

My mum had been so happy when I'd returned. Edward had taken me home and left me so I could spend some time with her.

I could remember wrapping on the front door and my mum appearing, her face tear streaked and her eyes swollen and red. She had her purse in one hand and a massive bowl of ice cream in the other, but I liked to think I was something more special than the Chinese delivery guy.

She'd nearly dropped the bowl but I caught her arm before she let it slip. I'd hugged her for about an hour, telling her how sorry I was, that I was wrong to leave... Which I was.

She'd been so happy to have me back and during the past week she'd welcomed Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to our home without a backward glance. She was happy I was happy. But then again, who wouldn't love the Cullen's?

Things between Edward and I couldn't be better... He now knew everything, not just what Alice had told him on their way to the airport, but _everything_ about Twilight... We were back on track, perhaps maybe now even better than before... There was nothing to come between us now, no lies, no secrets... We were perfect.

But that all might change with what was about to happen now...

Edward was coming over. And then we were going to wait for my mum to come home from work. And then....

We were going to tell her we were getting married... Edward was going to put the ring on my finger that he'd been dying to put on all week.

But that wasn't what was worrying me.

We were going to tell her what Edward and the Cullen's were... And ask her permission for me to become a vampire.

Now that I thought it over, it had to be the most _absurd_ thing I'd ever thought of. It wouldn't work, we couldn't do it.

Suddenly I heard the gentle purr of an engine close to my house. I heard a door open and close quickly and suddenly my front door burst open, Edward storming through like a madman on a mission.

"Emily." He said, coming to stand in front of me, he put his hands on both sides of my face and I automatically felt better at his slight contact.

"What?" I asked.

"You sound like you're about to have heart failure. Do you have too much salt in your diet?"

"Edward." I moaned, rolling my eyes, "I do not eat too much salt..."

"I'll be much happier when you're a vampire and you can't die from such stupid things."

My heartbeat picked up in double time as he spoke, half of me happy that he wanted me forever and the other half extremely nervous about telling my mum.

Edward noticed and his brow furrowed, "You're not changing your mind are you?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"No!" I answered automatically, "It's just... My mum is going to go nuts Edward..."

"Sssh." He soothed, "It's either this or we fake your death."

I flinched, "I don't want to do that."

"Well then relax... Everything is going to be fine." He said confidently and for a minute I believed him. This minute was prolonged when he bent his head and kissed me deeply, erasing all doubt from my mind.

I heard my mum's key in the door and I froze under Edward's lips. He raised his head and looked at the door, "It's time."

I nodded my head as he twined his fingers with mine.

My mum came through the door and when she saw us she smiled brightly. I tried to return the smile but it seemed impossible. Edward squeezed my hand comfortingly and I sighed, calming down a little.

"What's this all about?" she laughed, putting her bag down on the counter. She took her coat off and hung it up before putting her hands on her hips looking at us.

"We'd like to tell you something..." Edward said clearly.

"Well come through to the living room." She said with a wave of her hand.

We followed her into the room, or rather Edward followed as he dragged me and my jelly legs.

We sat down across from my mum and she crossed her legs waiting.

"You know I love your daughter?" Edward said, making it sound like a question.

My mum looked from him to me with a gentle smile on her face, "Of course."

"And she loves me." Edward nodded.

I giggled slightly and leaned against him.

"Well I can see that." My mum laughed.

"I want to spend forever with your daughter... I've asked her to marry me." He said hesitantly.

My mum sat in silence for a long moment, her gaze moving from Edward to me and then back again. Finally she spoke, "Well, what am I to expect? You two are in love... More in love than I've ever seen anyone else... And I know it's not just some teenage crush... You guys are serious."

I gaped at my mother for a long moment, I could almost feel my mouth hanging open.

Edward squeezed my hand and I came back to reality, realising now was the hard part.

"Thank you... I'm glad that we have your blessing... But there's something else you need to know."

"What?" my mum smiled.

"When I say I want to spend forever with Emily... I mean _forever_."

My mum laughed, "Don't we all wish to be young forever."

Edward squeezed my hand and I heard him take a breath. But I couldn't look at him, all my attention was focused on my mum and what her reaction would be.

"My family... We're... Not human."

My mum's eyebrows furrowed, "Not human?"

Edward shook his head slowly, "We're vampires."

My mum laughed disbelievingly, "You're funny..." she stared at Edward and I for a long moment and eventually her smile faded. Her gaze shot down to our twined hands and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Wait." Edward said hastily, "We're good vampires... We don't drink the blood of humans, only animals... I would _never _hurt a human, never mind Emily."

My mum must have been thinking he was going to kill me.

Yeh, sure.

"You have to believe me, believe _us_. We love each other and want to be together forever."

My mum moved her shocked gaze from Edward to me and she took me in. Whatever had been written on my face must have calmed her down.

"Is that what you're here to ask me? For my daughter to become a vampire?"

Edward looked down and then nodded slowly, "I love her." I could hear the emotion in his voice and I rubbed comforting circles on the back on his hand.

My mum sat in silence for a long moment, it seemed to last eternity, "You're not a bad family." She shook her head, "You're probably the kindest, most honest family I've met. I believe you about the animal blood." She nodded at Edward and I could almost hear him smile. "And I agree to Emily becoming one of you."

"_What?"_ I asked incredulously.

My mum looked at me with shocked eyes, "Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes! But... But I never thought you'd agree to it!"

"I don't want you to make the same mistake as me." She answered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She looked down at her hands, "When I was your age, I was in love. Absolutely in love, not a crush. We wanted to get married, have children, a fancy house, the whole works... But my parents wouldn't let me be with him... He was forbidden... I don't think I ever truly forgave them... But I went and supposedly moved on. I got married to your father, had you..." she looked up at me, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me... If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've lasted as long as I did with your father. In truth I blame myself for what he did. How could I love him when my heart was with someone else?" she shook her head, tears falling over, "I'll be damned before I stop you from being with the one you love. Because I can see that you do love each other... Perhaps even more than me and Adam." She smiled at us, "You have my permission."

I moved my head to look at Edward and I saw that he was staring at my mum with the same amount of shock I was sure was on my face.

So he wasn't as confident as I'd thought.

I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him and he returned the smile, his free hand reaching to cup my cheek. He kissed me softly and I sighed into his mouth, finally free from every worry that had come our way.

We'd sat for about an hour, Edward and I telling my mum everything. All about vampires, the Cullen's, their powers, their histories, everything. And surprisingly she took it all pretty well.

Edward and I had gone to his house at around ten that night to tell the Cullen's the good news, though I was sure Alice had already done so.

After that I went home and sat with my mum, finally able to talk to her properly, not holding anything back.

Things couldn't have gotten more perfect...

* * *

**Oh naive, naive Emily... Don't you know that nothing lasts forever? Hehe.**

**Ok, it's not that bad... Maybe.**

**Alright I'm teasing you! Haha.**

**One more chapter and it's gonna be a BIG cliffy! And then the sequel! Yay!**

**Okay, so before you all run to review ;) I have something to tell you guys!!**

**So I got a LiveJournal account and I _was_ going to post my stories there, but then I decided that it was stupid when I could just give them the link to my FanFiction account and they could read them here!**

**SO I came up with an idea that I think is preety good :)... Lemony Fridays!!**

**Every Friday I'll post a one-shot, two-shot, or story that is full of Twilight Lemons. I'll search the WHOLE of FanFiction to find the best story for that week, then ask the permission of the author and then post it! Giving you a lemony fix every week!!**

**My LiveJournal account can be found on my profile, just hit HomePage.**

**Lemony Friday begins NEXT Friday...**

**Please review and tell me if you think this is a good idea??**


	19. Arrival

**Hey guys!!**

**Okay so the last chapter is here... I'm quite sad :( I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite'd or alerted with this story and also to the readers who've passed by and enjoyed my little rants and chapters :)**

**I'm going to blackmail you at the end of this chapter :) You have been warned!!**

* * *

Edward's arms tightened around me and his face became buried deeper in my hair. I smiled as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I murmured.

"I'm glad it's sunny for once." He said pulling back to look at me, "I get you all to myself."

I smiled, "Me too."

Alice had planned a shopping trip for the both of us to start on the wedding preparations, but a sudden change in weather caused her trip to be cancelled, which meant I got to spend the day with Edward.

I leaned into him as we sat on his couch looking out the massive window wall in his room. All we saw were trees, it was absolutely beautiful.

He began stroking my hair and I closed my eyes, "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up... Like this is all a dream."

He chuckled, "You aren't the only one."

I lifted my head and looked up at him, "I can't wait to be yours forever."

He smiled widely, "Neither can I... And I can't wait to be yours."

I stretched my neck up and kissed him softly, lifting my hand to place it on his cheek.

He broke off the kiss and looked at my hand, or more specifically, his ring. He smiled brilliantly, "That looks so amazing on you."

I blushed, "I love it."

"Mmm." He mumbled, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against mine once more.

After a day full of kissing, cuddling, piano playing, wedding planning, and simply loving, Alice came up to me with a massive smile on her face.

"Guess what I see." She smiled as Esme and I looked at colour schemes.

"The future?" I said eagerly.

She rolled her eyes and gave a little 'tut'.

I smiled, "I got the right answer what's my prize?"

"Shopping with me!" she grinned, "That's what I saw... Me and you out shopping tonight."

"Alice." I groaned, closing my eyes as she dragged me away from Esme.

"Go spend some time with lover boy before we leave."

I walked upstairs to find Edward sitting by the piano playing a soft melody. I walked over and sat down beside him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Hello, love." He greeted me.

"Hi..." I sighed, "Alice is making me go shopping with her." I informed him.

He smiled, "I heard."

"I don't even know why she has to go out looking for bridesmaids dresses yet! The wedding isn't for another month!"

We had planned the wedding to be on Edward's birthday, June 20th. This gave us time to prepare the wedding and also my change.

"A month is very short in vampire time, you know that." He said, still smiling.

"Yeh but Alice can get a wedding prepared in a day."

"She just wants everything to be perfect." He said finishing his song and turning to wrap his arms around me, "I would rather marry you tomorrow..."

"Me too." I said, laying my head against his chest, "I can't wait."

He chuckled, "It won't be long now, love."

I sighed and lay in his arms for what seemed like eternity, but not long enough.

Alice came into the room, her voice calling out to me. I wished I could hide behind Edward, and his arms tightened around me as if he wanted me to stay. But nothing could be hidden from Alice, especially not when shopping was involved.

"Come on." She said, beside us now.

I looked up at her, still in Edward's embrace.

She smiled down at us, "You have forever to do that... One little shopping trip won't hurt..."

I sighed and removed myself from Edward's arms. I closed my eyes and kissed him softly. I pulled away but he had other ideas, his hand clamped down on my neck and he breathed in deeply whilst kissing me with all the passion he owned.

I took a deep breath as he let me go and he smiled at me lovingly.

I got up from the seat and looked at Alice, who was staring at Edward hatefully, "Not funny Edward." She muttered.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She put her hands on her hips, "Now when we're out she won't be concentrating on shopping, she'll be too busy thinking about _you _kissing her!"

Edward smiled wickedly, then he took my hand, "Concentrate on the shopping, love. Pick something beautiful for our wedding." His expression turned amused, "You can think about me kissing you later... When I will be kissing you."

I blushed furiously and Edward let go of my hand and looked at Alice, "Happy?"

She simply shrugged and took my hand, leading me from Edward's room. I turned back to look at him and he smiled at me, nothing but love in his eyes, before he turned back to his piano and began playing again.

* * *

Alice and I walked out from another shop, bags beyond bags in our hands, "Who knew Port Angeles could be so fun?" I smiled.

"You see?" she giggled, "Shopping _can _be fun."

"Hmm... I think it was only fun because I was picking things out for the wedding." I said honestly.

"You'll love shopping by the time I'm done with you."

I laughed and turned my head to look at her, "Really? You thin-"

My words were cut off as I walked into a brick wall. I fell down onto the ground, the bags flying out of my hands as I tried to save myself.

Alice bent down automatically to help me pick them up, "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Ow." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see someone standing with their hand to their head as if they'd hurt it.

I'd walked into them, not a brick wall.

I jumped up automatically, "Sorry." I said, while Alice continued to pick up the bags, "I didn't mean to."

I could see now that the person was a girl. She removed her hand from her head and I got to take all of her in. She had dark hair and pale skin that seemed as flawless as Alice's. Her eyes were brown, but it was as if something was clouding them, as if she were wearing contacts.

"It's fine." She smiled, "I should've been watching where I was going."

"You seem to be as clumsy as me." I laughed. "Are you new here?"

"Yeh. I'm moving to Forks with my dad."

"Oh! We're from Forks. Are you going to High School there?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"Well then I'll see you there." I smiled, "I'm Emily Roberts."

The girl smiled back at me, "I'm Bella Swan."

My heart stopped beating as I stared at the girl. My whole world tipped onto its side and I felt my head begin to whirl.

Did she just say?...

"Bella Swan?" I bit out through my gritted teeth.

She nodded innocently, "Yes, why?"

I tried to take a deep breath. This couldn't be happening to me.

Everything had become so perfect. Edward and I were together, we were getting married, I was going to be a vampire... We were going to be together forever.

Why did she have to come here?

I moved my head to look down at Alice for some answers, surely she saw this coming?

Alice was still on the ground, her hands hovered in the air as she'd gone to grab more bags. She was staring at the girl with the same expression as me.

Her eyes flickered back to mine, "I _never _saw that coming..." she whispered.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh......**

**Yep, that's right Bella has come to Forks....**

**BUT is she really who they think she is??**

**The sequel is called, _'Twilight Can't Exist!'_**

**This is the summary:**

_**Emily tries to keep Edward from finding out about Bella, but eventually they meet. Edward assures Emily that it's her he loves and he has no feelings for Bella. But Emily begins to get jealous at Edward and Bella's growing friendship and she begins to push Edward away from her and towards Bella. Will their love triumph? And what's with Emily's bad feeling about Bella? Who is Bella? What is she hiding?**_

**Okay, so I'm sure you've guessed it by now... Bella is NOT who she seems to be...**

**And before you ask... THE NEXT STORY IS AN EDWARDXEMILY STORY! I've had people saying they want Edward and Emily to be together and I will reveal that Edward and Bella DO NOT end up together... But do Edward and Emily?!**

**Okay, I'm teasing you now :)**

**Also i would like to say a REALLY big thank you to Isabella Emery for listening to my ideas concerning this story and helping me with ideas for the sequel! Check out her story Burning Past!**

**Also Emily and Edward's outfits for both the Cullen's house and the Airport chapters are on my profile and ALSO Emily's antique engagment ring! Go check them out!**

**Ok, now time to blackmail you... Hehe.**

**I will start the sequel as soon as I reach 200 reviews with this story. I have 150 now, so I need fifty more before I will start.**

**I know it's blackmail, but you guys love me :)**

**It shouldn't be hard seeing as 59 people have this saved onto their favs and 55 have it on alerts. If they all reviewed I'd have the sequel up tomorrow...**

**And also I know more than fifty people will read this chapter... So if everyone reviewed... We'd have a sequel VERY quickly!**

**So go on... REVIEW!!!**

**Okay so maybe that was a little harsh... But I really want 200 with this story... I will wait for a while, but I'll be too eager to post the next story that if I don't have 200 by next week I'll probably post it anyway.**

**But why wait until next week when you could have it now?!**

**Other news for you, if your looking for a fix while you wait for the sequel you can read my others stories, or my new story that i will be starting tomorrow!!**

**It's called, '_My Saviour'_. It will be a VERY emotional story, you have been warned!! **

**Here is the summary:**

_**Edward and Bella are best friends, and have been ever since the Cullen's moved to Forks. But Bella gets sick, she has months to live. Edward disappears just when she needs him the most and the stress of losing him causes her illness to increase rapidly. Bella has days left. Will Edward turn up in time to say goodbye? Or does he have a different plan? And does he have time to act it out?**_

**Hope you like the idea and will read!!**

**Please, for the last time with this story, review!!**


	20. SEQUEL!

**Hey guys!**

**So we reached 200! Yay!**

**I don't know who it was that reviewed over 20 times, they were Anon and called themselves 'Update Please' so please review and tell me who you are so I can thank you properly! (I talked about it in the first chapter of the sequel) :D**

**So I wanted to let you all know the sequel is up!**

**Go check it out, you can get it on my profile!**

**I hope you all enjoy it and will join me in the next instalment of Edward and Emily's adventure :D**

**Thank you!**

**xoxo. TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen.**


End file.
